Runaway Musicians
by LostSoulDJ0022
Summary: Lu and Eve are famous musicians and they sing as a duo. Everything was fine until they're boss was trying to force them to marry these other famous musicians. One day both Lu and Eve runaway. They enroll into the a private music school called Elsword. Both Lu and Eve are having a wonderful experience at the school but later both of them fall in love for these boys.What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Lu and Eve

**At The Forum(LA), California**

 **No ones Pov**

"Ready Lu?" asked Eve.

"You know I am, Eve!" said Lu

 **Lu's Pov**

Both Eve and I went on the stage and waving to the audience as they were chanting. The lights that were shinning above us turned dim and the audience went quite. Music started playing behind us.

Me: I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,that don't bother me

Eve:I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out,I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Me:Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me,there are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay

Eve:But that's not what gets me

Both Eve and I:

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

~Music plays~

Eve:It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go,but I'm doing it

Me:t's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone,still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret

Eve:But I know if I could do it over,I would trade, give away all the word that I saved in my heart

Me: That I left unspoken

Both Eve and I:

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do,oh

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do,oh

That' s what I was trying to do,ooh

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do,oh

~Music ends~

I see Eve smile at me as I turn to look at her,then I smile back at her.

"How are you Los Angeles!?" I shouted.

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2:Chloe

**After the Concert**

 **Eve's Pov**

"Mmm...I'm exhausted"says Lu.

"It wasn't that bad, Lu"I said,"we could have had it worse."

"Thank Eve"says Lu, while she's smiling at me.

"Hey Nerd, Pipsqueak get your asses over here!"we here upstairs."NOW!"

"Sounds like Chloe wants us" I told Lu.

"I wonder why she is calling us now?" asked Lu.

We went upstairs where Chloe was and knocked on the door to her room(they're in a hotel right now).

"Come in"said Chloe.

We both went and stand behind the bed she was laying on.

"Was there something you want to discuss with us, Chloe"I asked her.

"Yes, there is"said Chloe.

"What is it?"asked Lu.

"I want you to meet these two famous singers, Scar and Wally is their names"said Chloe.

"When do we meet them?"I asked Chloe.

"You will meet them in 30 mins at the bar that is 4 blocks away, so go and get ready!" Chloe said to us in a mean way.

"OKAY"said Lu as we left Chloe's room.

 _"I wonder why Chloe wants us to meets these two musicians?"_ I wondered in my head as I stopped for a second to look back at Chloe's room.

"Hey Eve, is everything okay?"Lu asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told her as I caught up to her.

"Let's not be late okay? I don't want Chloe to get all mad at us"she said.

"Alright Lu" I said. _"Something doesn't_ _feel right"_ I thought to myself.

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Info on Main Characters

Luciela(Lu)

Gender:Female

Age:16(she is advance)

Info:She was born in Japan and she was inspired to be a musician from all the music she heard on the radio. Lu was a orphan and she never had a single link to her parents. Lu applied to music schools during both her elementary and middle school years. She took singing, guitar, key-tar, and ocarina lessons during those years. After graduating from middle school and Lu was given a scholarship to be on tour for the rest of her high school year with Eve. She has been touring with Eve for 4 years and is still touring.

Eve

Gender:Female

Age:17

Info: Eve was born in Japan and her mom inspired her to be a musician. Eve's mom was known for having a beautiful voice and being really good at playing the violin. Her parents were killed during a crisis when she was two years old. Eve doesn't who killed her parents but all she knows is that they were stabbed to death right in front of her. When she was 6 years old the police told her that the person who killed her parents did suicide before the police found where he was hiding. She applied to the same schools as Lu and they became best friends when they both found out that they wanted to become musicians. Eve took singing, guitar, violin, drums, and how to use a DJ mixer. Both her and Lu made a promise that both of them would be on tour together and they would never leave each other. She also got a scholarship to tour the rest of her high school year. So now Lu and her are touring together.

Ciel

Gender:Male

Age:19

Info: Ciel was born in Japan and he was inspired by his sister who would sing lullaby's to him when he was either sad or mad. He lost his parents in a terror attack when he was 4 years old and his sister was 2 years old. Then his sister died from a great ill when he was 7 years old. He went to a art, cooking, technology, and music schools during his elementary and middle school years. He met Add in middle school and they became good friends. They both were in the same technology and music class. Ciel took singing, guitar, drums, and piano lessons. He's also took cooking lessons. Right now he is still in high school and is getting ready for college soon.

Add

Gender:Male

Age:18

Info: Add was also born in Japan and he was inspired from all the music he would hear when he was a kid. He hardly know anything about his parents(will know later in the story). He went to a schools where it teaches technology and music during elementary and middle school years. He met Ciel and they were good friends(Add's only friend). Add took singing, guitar, bass, and drums. He's really good at making machines and other tech. He's trying to see if he can go to the same college as Ciel and he is hoping that him and Ciel tour together(cause Ciel is his only friend).

 _ **Hey guys, it's me(of course). I hope this is enough info for you guys to know more about the main characters. I will be posting the third Chapter soon. Please tell me what you guys think so far about the story. Talk to you guys later...:)Bye:3**_


	4. Chapter 3:Two famous musicians or two

**Chapter 3:Two famous musicians or two famous idiots**

 **In changing room**

 **Lu's Pov**

" Hey Eve, what color should I wear, purple or red?" I asked Eve as I looked at her. _**"** Is she ignoring me or is she day dreaming? **"**_ I thought in my head. "Eve are you okay?" I asked as I got closer to her.

"Uh, oh sorry Lu, I was just thinking about something" she told. "What was that you asked about? Can you please tell me again" she said.

"Which shirt should I wear, purple or red?" I asked again.

"I think the red one would be good for you to wear today" replied Eve with a smile.

"Thanks"I said," what were you thinking about Eve?"

"I was thinking and wondering why Chloe wants us to meet these two musicians" she said, "isn't it weird?"

"Your right about that"I said," she usually makes us do weird things and she always bosses us around." "Whats weird is that she didn't explain why she wants us to meet these musicians, do you know anything about them?"I asked Eve.

"All I know is that their both in there late 30's, born in Germany, their band name is Terror, and 2 thousand people like their music so far" she told me.

"Wow, you know that much about them Eve?!"I said,"no wonder you were the smartest student at school!." She smiles then laughs at me.

"Your're really smart too, Lu"she told me.

"Thanks Eve, you're the best"I told her as I hugged her tight. "Do you know how much time we have left?" I asked her as I let go of her.

"We have 10 mins left" she tells me.

"Then let's go" I tell her.

We walked out of the building and started walking to the bar."Why do you still have your hair up in buns?" I ask Eve.

"I don't like showing my hair down to random people"she tells me.

"Oh, but you know me"I tell her.

"I will have my hair down later okay"she says to me.

"Okay"I say to her with a smile.

"How about you, your hair is still up in a braid"Eve tells me.

"I know, I will also put it down later"I tell her. I hear Eve laugh a little then she stops.

"Well were here"Eve says.

The bar had a lot of lights outside and had loud music playing from inside. "We should wait for them outside right?" I ask Eve.

"Yup"she says.

"You must be Eve and Lu"says heavy voice behind turn around to see one boy that is tall and buff and the other one short and weird.  
"Yes, I'm Lu and this is Eve"I tell them as I put my hand up to shake his hand.

"I'm Scar and this Wally"Scar tells us as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Please don't do that ever again" I tell Scar in a mean way as I slap his hand away from me.

"As you wish my princess, shall we go inside?" Scar asks while offering his hand to me. I saw Wally do the same thing to Eve. Both Eve and I ignore the men and walk inside the bar. When we walk in, we see nobody expect the worker in the bar.

"Lets sit over there"Wally says as he points at a table.

"Fine"I tell him. We all sit down on in the table booth. I sat next to Eve and Scar was sitting right in front of me. I saw that Scar was looking at me and that Wally wouldn't take his eyes off of Eve."So, do you guys know why were here?"I ask them.

"We are here to learn about you guys-"Wally says.

"and more"Scar finishes.

"Why do you guys want to learn about us?"Eve asks.

"Well, because you guys are interesting" Scar says in a weird way.

"Okay"I reply back.

"Where are you guys from?" Scar asks us.

"Were from Japan" I tell him.

"How old are you guys?"asks Wally .

"I'm 17 years old and Lu is 16"Eve says.

"Are you guys single?"Scar asks. When he says that my eyes widen. _ **"** Why does he want to know if were in a relationship or not?! **"**_ I thought to myself.

"Why do you want to know if were single or not?" I ask him with a serious tone.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the worker asks us.

"We'll like a two Ice Tea's please?"I tell him.

"One Tequila and Whiskey for us"Scar tells him.

"Okay then"says the worker as he leaves to get are drinks.

"So as I was saying, why do you want to know if we are single?"I ask again.

"Well, to see if you available for us" Scar tell us. After Scar says that I hear Wally laugh a little.

"Here are your drinks"says the worker as he gives us are drinks.

"Thanks"I tell the worker as he leaves. There was silence at the table when the worker left. "I think Eve and I have to use the restroom"I tell them as I grabbed Eve's hand,"we weren't feeling so good today after the concert."I rushed Eve to go to the restroom with me. Once we got there I closed the door behind me.

"Are you okay, Lu?"Eve asked me.

"No Eve, I'm not okay"I tell her in a calm voice,"how can you be calm when they want to know if they can make us theirs?"

"I just ignore them when they asked that question, even though I feel like screaming at them for saying that"she tells me and smiles at me. "We could just leave and tell them it was nice meeting them, even though they were being baka's"Eve tells me.

"Yeah your right"I say as I smile at her,"let's just do that." I walk to her and hug her. "Thanks Eve"I tell her.

"You don't have to thank me" she tells me,"let's just go and ignore does boys okay?"

"Okay"I say as I let go off her. We walked out of the restroom to the table booth and we saw two musicians that were drunk."What happened to you guys?!"I asked them.

"We got 4 bottles of Tequila and Whiskey"Wally tells us. Both me and Eve look at the table to see 4 bottles of Tequila and Whiskey that were empty.

"You drunks-heads!"I yell at them. I felt Eve put her hand on my shoulder trying to tell me that we should leave this place. "Well, it was nice to meet you guys and now we will be leaving"I tell the boys. When I was about to start walking I felt a tug on my shoulder. I turn to see Scar grabbing my shoulder.

"You can't leave yet"Scar tells me,"we were planning to have fun with you guys."He gives me a evil smirk after saying that.

"Let me go!"I yell at him as I tug my shoulder away from his hand."Come on Eve lets go"I tell her as grab her right hand. Then Scar grabs Eve's left hand push her away from me. As I see Eve get pushed by Scar she falls on the floor. "Eve!"I yell. I look at Scar and slap his face really hard that I leave it red. I look behind to see Wally trying to pin Eve down to the ground. Scar turns back at me, I could see how furious he is.

"How could you slap your future husband"he says as he pins me down to the closes wall to us. He leans in to try and kiss me but he didn't notice that he was open. I kicked him right in the open(you should know where) and then I see him fall to the ground.

"Eve, are you okay?!"I yell. I turn to see Wally all wet, beaten up, and Eve fine.

"I'm fine, Lu"she tells. I run to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm glad that your fine"I tell her as I let go of her.

"I"m happy to see your fine too, Lu"she tells me. I grab her hand and drag her with me to where Scar was laying."What did you mean your gonna be my future husband?!"I ask Scar.

"You don't know"he says and laughs,"your boss didn't tell you that she made a deal with us?."

"What was the deal?!"Eve asks him.

"That we would pay your boss if she let us marry you guys"he tells us with a evil smirk on his face.

"What?!"I say in a mad way."I don't know how you guys think we would marry you two baka's!"I yell at him. I turn to the worker who is frighten and run to him. "Here is for our drinks not theirs"I tell him as I give him the money then run back to Eve who kicked Scar in the stomach before leaving. When we got out of the bar both me and Eve stopped walking.

"We're going to have a long talk Chloe"Eve tells me.

"Yeah, and we're give her a piece of our mind"I tell her.

 _ **~End of Chapter 3~**_

 _ **Hey guys, please tell me what you think about the story so far. Talk to you guys later:)**_


	5. Extra Info on Main Characters

**Extra Info on Main Characters**

Luciela(Lu)

Birthday:July 16th

Height:4 ft 8 in

Hair length:Long,Wavy

Hair color:Light Pink

Ciel

Birthday:January 20th

Height:6 ft 2 in

Hair length:Short,Silk

Hair color:Dark blue,Light blue strips

Eve

Birthday:November 12th

Height:5 ft 6 in

Hair length:Long,Straight

Hair color:White

Add(Edward Grenore) 

Birthday:January 2nd

Height:5 ft 6 in

Hair length:Short

Hair color:White,Smooth

[Ciel,Lu] and [Add,Eve]

 _ **Hey guys, will be updating Chapter 4 soon. Talk to you guys later,Bye:P**_


	6. Chapter 4:Marry two baka's or lose being

**Chapter 4:Marry two baka's or lose being musicians**

 **Eve's Pov**

 **At the hotel**

We were so mad that when we got to the hotel we ran to are place then when we got to Chloe's room we barged in. When we saw Chloe, her face was mad and alarmed.

"Why the hell did you guys barge into my room!"Chloe yelled.

"Well, we what to know why the hell you made a deal with does idiots!"Lu's yells back at Chloe. After Lu says that Chloe was first confused at what she said then she just laughed.

"So, does idiots told what the deal was"she says as she laughs.

"Well, of course they said it because they were drunk!"I told her with anger in my voice.

"How much did they said they would pay to makes us their wife's?!"Lu commanded to know.

"They said they would pay me a million just to have you guys as their wife's!"Chloe said with a evil smirk on her face. _SLAP!_ Out of nowhere Lu slaps the heck out of Chloe and she falls to the ground. We were able to see her whole cheek red.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SLAP ME, PIPSQUEAK!"Chloe yells at Lu.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO THINK WE ARE YOUR PROPERTY!"Lu yells back,"YOU CAN"T JUST SELL US TO RANDOM PEOPLE!"

"Lu, please calm down for a second"I told her. I turn to Chloe and got closer to her."All you think about is money that now it has turned you to a greedy person who thinks they can't live without money"I tell Chloe.

"Well, you know what NERD, it's either you marry those idiots or you lose your career being musicians!"she tells with a evil smirk on her face. _SLAP!_ This time it was me who slapped Chloe and now she is bleeding from her cheek.

"You better make your decisions soon"she tells us as she laughs. Lu grabs my hand and rushes me to our room and locks the door.

"What are we gonna do Lu?"I ask her with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know, Eve"Lu says."I don't know."

"My Queen, are you okay?!"somebody says behind us. We turn to see Oberon with Ophelia, Remy, and Moby.

"No, I'm not fine Oberon"I tell him.

"What has happened my Queen?"Ophelia asks me.

"Chloe is forcing us to marry these two musicians who are idiots and if we don't we could lose our career being musicians"Lu tells them.

"That's awful"Ophelia says.

"Is there something we can do to help?"Oberon asks.

"We don't know if there is anything we can do, Oberon"I tell him as Remy and Moby are trying to cheer me up.

"Can't we tell the police?"Ophelia asks.

"We have no proof that they made the deal and now that we made Chloe's cheek start bleeding, they won't believe us"I tell them.

"There must be a way that we can trick Chloe or get away from her"Oberon says.

"Only if there was a way we can do that"Lu says miserably. After she said that, I was able to think of something.

"You guys just gave me and idea!"I tell them with excitement.

"What is it my Queen?"Oberon asks.

"Yeah, what is it Eve?"Lu ask me.

"That were gonna trick Chloe and runaway from her"I tell them.

"Uh"they all say.

"Let me explain"I tell them,"both me and Lu are gonna go tell Chloe that were gonna marry those baka's, while were telling her that we apologies for hitting her and etc, both Oberon and Ophelia are gonna be loading our stuff in a plane then were going to Japan."

"What are we gonna do once we get to Japan?"Lu asks.

"Were gonna apply to Elsword"I said.

"Don't we have to pay since it's a private?"Lu asks.

"Nope, because they gave us a full scholarship to go there, which means we don't have to pay and we get to live there"I tell Lu.

"Eve, that's so smart" she tells me,"can't wait to get to Japan."

"What are we waiting for, let's start packing"I tell them,"Oberon go get are small airplane ready okay and take it to the docks, we'll meet you there."

"Yes my Queen"Oberon says runs to get our airplane ready.

"Ophelia, can you please get all of our traveling bags ready so we can put are stuff in them?"I ask her.

"Right away my Queen"Ophelia says as she went to get the bags.

"Moby, Remy, help get all of our stuff together okay"I told them. They nodded at me and started helping."Okay Lu, get everything that's our's"I told her.

"Alright Eve"Lu said.

A hour later

"Is that everything"I ask Lu.

"Yup that's everything"Lu tells me.

"My Queen, Oberon is calling you"Ophelia says as she gives me my phone.

"Hello"I say.

 _"My Queen the airplane is_ ready"Oberon says.

"Thanks Oberon, now check for any camera that are around and if there are shut them down please"I told him.

 _"Yes,_ _my Queen"_ Oberon said

"Thank you Oberon, see you later"I told him as finished the call.

"Ophelia, I need you to start taking the luggage to the airplane"I told her,"please fly to the airplane with our luggage's, so that you don't get caught."

"Right away, my Queen"Ophelia says.

"Moby, Remy, I need you two to help Ophelia take our luggage to the airplane then when your done meet us at the top of the hotel, okay"I told them. They nodded at me and started helping Ophelia with the luggage's."Now we have to wait a little before we go and tell Chloe that were gonna marry does idiots then we can leave this place"I tell Lu.

"I can't wait to get to Japan"Lu says as she hug's me,"this was possible because of you,Eve."

"I couldn't done it without you Lu and I would never leave you"I tell her as I hug her back,"soon enough we will be back home."

 _~End of Chapter 4~_

 _Hey guys,I will try and post Chapter 5 early :)Bye_


	7. Chapter 5:Going back home

**Outside of Chloe's room**

 **Lu's Pov**

I turn and looked at Eve, who nodded at me to knock on the door. I lift my hand up and knocked on Chloe's door.

"Come in"Chloe tells us. I opened the door and walked,after Eve came in she closed the door."Did you guys make your decision"Chloe asked us.

"Yes" Eve told her.

"We decided to marry those idiots"I told her. At first Chloe was confused then she started laughing(she's crazy).

"Good, finally you guys found out who's boss here"Chloe said,"tomorrow you will be meeting them to talk about your future with them."

"Yes, but please just don't take away our career of being musicians!"I tell her.

"We are sorry for slapping you"Eve says as pretending to be crying.

"I won't do anything if you just marry those two idiots. I just want my money"she tells us,"now go and get ready for tomorrow, Now!"

"Yes"I said. Both Eve and I went out of Chloe's room.I turn to Eve to tell me what we do next,then she pointed up. She started running up stairs and I followed her.

"Remy and Moby are waiting for us at the top ok"Eve tells me.

"Ok"I said as I followed her upstairs. When we got to the top, I opened the door and checked for cameras.

"Is there any?"Eve asked me.

"Yah, there's one"I tell her.

"Here throw this at it"Eve told me as she gave me a weird gizmo that shuts down anything that is touches that is tech. I threw it at the camera then, went to check if it worked.

"Cameras down"I tell Eve. I look around and didn't see Moby or Remy."Where are Moby and Remy?"I ask Eve. After I asked her, she whistled. Then when she finished whistling, Moby and Remy appeared in front of us. They came to us then turned around facing the city.

"Hold on to Remy really tight ok"Eve tells me.

"Okay"I said in a nervous tone. I did what Eve told me and hold tight to Remy. "She's not going to drop me right?" I ask Eve. After saying that I was cuffed to Remy. I realized that they were gonna keep me from falling.

"No, Remy is not going to drop you"Eve tells me,"now start walking to the edge of the building then jump."

"Ok"I said with a scared voice. Both Eve and I started walking to the edge of the building.

"Ok, 1...2..3"Eve said as both Eve and I jumped of the building. I closed my eyes for a couple a seconds. After i opened them I saw that I was okay and not falling to my death.

"How long will it take us to get to the docks?"I asked the Eve.

"About 5 mins"she told me.

"Hey Eve, aren't I heavy for Remy?"I asked her.

"No, both her and Moby can carry stuff up to 10,000 pounds"she tells me.  
"That's so cool"I tell her,"I can't believe you made these things like it was nothing hard!"

"It did take me 4 months"she tells me,"what's cool is that you made those magic fighting gloves for martial arts." We both started laughing for how much we are acknowledging each other.

"Were here"Eve says. I look down and saw a small airplane ready for take off. When we got to the ground both Moby and Remy let go off us.

"Thanks Remy"I tell her. She smiled then left to get on the plane.

"Is everything ready, Oberon?"Eve asks.

"Yes, my Queen"Oberon says.

"Ok, before we leave we need to break our phones and leave them here"Eve tells us,"we don't want them to track us and find us." "We will get new ones at Japan, okay Lu"Eve says.

"Okay"I said. I did what Eve said and broke my phone and threw it in the sea. Everybody else already broke their phones and threw it in the sea. We all got on the plane and went to sit down before Oberon started flying the plane.

"How long will it takes us to get to Japan, Oberon?"Eve asked.

"It will takes us 8 hours"Oberon said.(It actually takes 16 hours to get to Japan but since it's only them I made the time shorter)

"Okay, let's go Oberon"Eve told him.

"Yes my Queen"Oberon said. Oberon started flying the airplane up then flying west. I looked back at Los Angeles. I felt a hand on my should and I turn to see it was Eve.

"Don't worry someday we'll go back, soon enough"Eve tells me.

"Yeah"I said.

"Why don't you rest"Eve tells me, "right now it's 8 p.m., we'll get there at 4 a.m."

"Okay, I will"I tell Eve,"but later we have to plan what were gonna change about us, right?"

"Yes, but you should rest"Eve said.

"Okay"I said. I closed my and in about seconds I fell in a deep sleep. I was stressed and tired for what had happened today. So much stuff happened so quick, like if time is speeding up each day. I didn't want to lose being a musician or lose Eve. We both have been through a lot, but today was one of the days I felt like I was going to lose everything I loved.

" _Lu...Lu...Lu wake up_ "I heard somebody calling out my name. I opened my eyes to see Eve shaking me.

"Oh, whats up Eve"I said.

"I called the school and they said that they accepted us"Eve told me,"oh and were here." I looked out the window to see us above a city. I realized that we were in Tokyo.

"Are we going straight to the school?" I asked Eve.

"Yes we're about to get there"Eve told me,"we're also gonna meet the principle, Ms. Hayashi." I looked out the window again, to see a huge school. Oberon started flying us down and landed in the middle of the school.

"We are here"Oberon tells us.

"Come on Lu"Eve tells me as she pulls me off the we got off the plane, a person coming towards us. She stopped when she was five feet away from us.

"Hello Eve, I'm Ms. Hayashi, principle of the school"the woman said as she shakes hands with Eve,"it's so glad to have you guys apart of our school."

"Lu this is... "Eve didn't finish when see looked at me. Water started falling from my eyes as I looked at the principle.

"It's been a long time Lu, you've grown to become a beautiful lady" Ms. Hayashi says as she open her arms.

"...Arika"I said in a small voice. Then I run into her arms and hug her tight."I missed you so much Akira"I told her with tears on my face.

"I missed you too, Lu"Akira Hayashi told Lu. She lets go of me and stared at both Eve and I. "Lu,Eve, Welcome to Elsword"Akira said. I turn to look at Eve, who was smiling back me. We have finally made it to Japan and I could tell that I missed so much.

"Ready Lu?"Eve asked me.

"You know I'm ready"I told Eve.

 _~End of Chapter 5~_

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for posting so late. School busy, but it turned out okay. I will try to update Chapter 6 early. Also I'm going to tell you about Akira Hayashi. She was the one who took care of Lu in the orphanage. Lu thought of her as a mother and would call her mother. After Lu left to go on tour, Akira was asked to be the principle of Elsword high school. At first Akira rejected the offer to take care of the orphanage but then they made a small place for the orphanage and then Akira said yes to become the principle. She has long golden brown hair, blue eyes, and is 5 feet tall. Talk to you guys later.**_


	8. Chapter 6:Elsword High-school

**Outside of the School**

 **Eve's Pov**

"I will show you guys to your dorm"Akira tells us,"follow me." "We'll have somebody bring something to take all your luggage to your room, we just need Oberon and Ophelia to wait here"she told us.

"Okay"Lu says. I turned to Oberon and Ophelia.

"We'll wait for you outside after Akira shows us are dorm ok"I tell them.

"Yes my queen"both Oberon and Ophelia said. I made a sign to Remy and Moby to stay with them, then started walking towards Akira and Lu. Lu and I followed Akira to this extremely large building where it had all the dorms.

"This building has 10 floors and 22 rooms on each floor, which makes 220 rooms in this building and there's 10 students in each room"Akira says.

"2,200 students that live here"I said.

"Though, not all students live here in the dorms"Akira said,"we have 8,000 students in this school."

"That's a lot"Lu said. Akira stopped in front of the elevator then pressed the button that says up. _Ding_. The elevator doors opened and we went inside. Akira pressed floor 2 and the elevator started going up.

"These room are really big and you guys are going to get room that only belongs to you two"Akira tells us.

"Really?"Lu asked Arika. She nodded and smiled at us.

"Thank you Akira"I said. The elevator doors open and we walked out and kept on following Akira.

"You guys will get room 2 and here is your keys"Akira told us and handed us two keys. We got to our room and opened the door. Both Lu and I looked inside to see a beautiful room. We went inside to see a huge living room, a big kitchen that had a stove, sink, dishwasher, and more. We went to the bedroom and it had two big beds and two closest for each of us. There were two bathrooms in the room.

"This is better than a hotel"Lu says.

"Your schedules, school materials, and new phones is in this bag"Akira tells us as she puts the bag on the sofa in our living room,"there's also some stuff that can help you change your looks so you don't get caught or found."

"Thank you"both Lu and I said.

"Also, how many days did we miss?"I asked Akira.

"You guys missed 2 weeks, which isn't a lot"she tells us. "You guys get to go anywhere here, you guys officially live here now"she told us.

"Is there anything else we need to know?"Lu asked.

"Yes, you can go to the orphanage building whenever you want Lu"Akira tells her," I bet they would love to see you, Lu." "Also, the music building is opening all the time"she told us.

"Thank you for everything Akira"I told her.

"Your welcome"she said. She turned to leave but then she turned back to us. "Almost forgot, there's going to be a singing competition today where if you win you become the band of our school"she tells us.

"Thanks for telling us, Akira"Lu says.

"See you guys later"Akira says.

"See you later"both Lu and I said. She waved at us before leaving our room.

"Now, let's go get our stuff then we can do our make-over"I tell Lu.

"Okay"Lu says. We went down and waited for Oberon and the others. It took them 20 mins to get to the hotel. We took them up then both Lu and I got the bag and went to the restroom.

"Okay, there's contacts, hair dye, lip-stick, and eye liner"Lu tells me.

"I mostly have my hair up in a bun when we're on stage, so I'm just gonna put contacts on"I tell Eve.

"Okay, you get to pick either pink, blue, red, or this shiny galaxy purple"Lu tells me.

"I go with the galaxy purple"I tell Lu as she gives me the contacts. "What are you going to change?"I ask Lu.

"I'm going to dye my hair this light blue"Lu tells me.

"Cool"I said.

30 mins later(5:30)

I finished unpacking my stuff and got are school materials ready. Lu finished taking a shower and now is drying her hair.

"How long is that dye gonna stay on your hair?"I ask Lu.

"For 2 months"she tells me,"the good thing is that it won't damage my hair."

"Cool, now we have to get are clothes ready then we can rest for 50 mins"I tell Lu,"we'll wake up at 6:20."

"Sounds good to me"Lu says. Lu picked a blue and white strip shirt with black stretch pants and I picked a black shirt with blue jeans.

"Okay, I'm hitting the hay"Lu says.

"I'm going to check on the others"I tell Lu. I went to the living room to see both Oberon and Ophelia sleeping on the couch. I went to the lights and turned them off. " _Where are Moby and Remy_ "I thought. I walked to the bedroom and saw two drones on my bed. I smiled and got in bed next to them.

"Night Lu"I said.

"Night Eve"Lu said.

 **50 mins later(6:20)**

 ** _Beep Beep_.** My eyes slowly opened and I turned to turn of my alarm clock. I got up and walked to the restroom. After I finished brushing my hair and brushing my teeth, I went to Lu's bed. "Lu wake up"I said as I was shaking her. She opened her eyes and then she got up to go to the restroom. I went to my closet and got the close that I was going to wear. When Lu came out of the restroom, I already finish getting dress. "You okay Lu?"I asked her.

"I hate mornings"she said.

"I know but we need to hurry"I tell her,"Arika wants us to go to her office and we have to get there in 15 mins."

"AH, I don't want to be late"Lu says as she rushes.

"I'll make breakfast and lunches"I tell Lu. I walk in the living-room to see two bento boxes on the table.

"For Madam Lu and you, my Queen"Oberon says.

"I made breakfast already for both of you"Ophelia says. I looked at them and went to hug them.

"Thank you so much"I said,"you guys are the best." Moby and Remy came to me with both Lu's and my backpack. Then Oberon handed me the bento's and I put them in our backpack's.

"I'm ready Eve"Lu says.

"Okay, we'll leave in a sec"I tell Lu.

"Here's your breakfast and you phones are in your backpacks"Ophelia tells us as she gives us are breakfast.

"Thanks Ophelia"Lu says.

"See you guys later"I say to everybody.

"See you later, my Queen"Oberon says.

"Let's go Lu"I tell her. Lu was the first one outside the door. She turned around to say something while she was walking fast.

"You don't have to tell-"Lu didn't finish.

"Lu watch out!"I say. **_Boom_**. Lu bumps into somebody and falls to the floor.

"What the hell, watch where your going"says the person that Lu bumped into. I see a boy with white hair, purple eyes, and is wearing a purple shirt, white pants, and a white short-sleeve sweater with cat ears on the hoodie.

"Sorry, we were in a rush and my friend didn't notice you there"I tell him as I help Lu up.

"Yeah, whatever"the boy says.

"Hey, we a least we're apologizing and not like you giving us attitude and not accepting our apologize"Lu says.

"I'm sorry for my friend here"another boy says,"he's not really good at being nice." This boy had blue hair with light blue stripes, blue eyes, and he's wearing blue shirt, black pants, and a black sweater with fluffy hoodie.

"Oh, makes sense"Lu says and smiles at the blue boy.

"It was nice having this small conversation but we have to go"I tell the boys,"nice meeting you guys." I take Lu's hand run with her out the building."Sorry for doing that Lu, but we have to hurry and get to Arika's office"I tell her as we run to the school building.

"It's okay Eve"Lu says. When we got into the building, both Lu and I stopped and we looked at the building with awe.

"It's amazing isn't it"says somebody behind us. We turn to see Arika behind us.

"This place is awesome"Lu says.

"Soon you'll see the rest of this place"Arika says,"follow me." She led us to her office and open the door. We went in first then she closed the door behind her when she came in. "Sit down please"Arika tells us.

"So what is it that you want to tell us?"Lu asked her.

"It's about your names, I changed them"Arika tells us.

"What did you change them to?"I asked.

"I change yours to Eri and Lu's is Lucina"Arika tells us.

"I like them"Lu says.

"Me too"I say.

"Good because both of you will be in 12th grade and your home-room is 2-2"she tells us,"also your phone numbers are different from your old ones and I already put my phone number in them."

"Thank you so much Arika"I said.

"Your welcome"Arika says,"oh, almost forgot is going to be waiting for you guys outside of the classroom."

"Okay, we'll be on our way then, see you later Arika"I said.

"See you guys later"Arika says.

"Bye"Lu says. When we were out of the room, I got the map out of my pocket and looked for room 2-2.

"Room 2-2 is on the second floor"I tell Lu.

"Okay let's go"Lu says. We went up the stairs and saw room 2-2 after room 2-1. When we got to the room, there was a lady waiting outside. So looked at us when we stopped in front of her.

"You ladies must be Lucina and Eri"said the lady.

"And you must be Ms. Gen "Lu says.

"Yes I am"Ms. Gen says,"right now everybody else is waiting for breakfast which is starting in 15 mins, so I will introduce you guys right now. "Any questions before i introduce you guys?" Ms. Gen asks.

"How many students are there and when time does breakfast start?"I asked.

"There are 32 students including you guys and breakfast starts at 7:30 and ends at 8:00"Ms. Gen tells us.

"Okay, that's all the question we have"Lu says.

"Okay, I'm going to go in and introduce you guys"Ms. Gen says as she goes in the classroom. She stops in front of the desk and looks at the class.

"Good morning class"Ms. Gen says.

"Good morning Ms. Gen"says the whole class.

"We have new students and I will like to introduce them"Ms. Gen says as she waves at us to come in.

"Alright, let's go in"Lu says. Lu went in first then I went in. Lu stopped next to the side of the desk and I stopped next to her.

"Please tell us your name then tell us how old you are"Ms. Gen tells us. I look to see a bunch of eyes staring at us. "Lucina you go first"Ms. Gen says.

"Hi, my name is Lucina and I'm 16 years old"Lu says. After Lu finished introducing herself all the students turned to me.

"Oh hi, my name is Eri and I'm 17 years old"I say. After I introduce myself everybody smiled.

"Welcome to Elsword high-school Lucina and Eri"said the whole class. When they said that I knew that I was going to love it here at Elsword.

 **~End of Chapter 6~**

 **Hey Everybody, how are you? Sorry for posting late, school got really busy. I'm still trying to post on time or early. Oh yeah, I'm also going to have Add and Ciel Pov. The next one is going to be Add's Pov. Talk to you gusy later. Bye;3**


	9. Chapter 7:New Students

**In Classroom 2-2(7:28)**

 **Add's Pov**

"Hi, my name is Lucina and I'm 16 years old"Lucina says.

"Oh hi, my name is Eri and I'm 17 years old"Eri says.

"Welcome to Elsword high-school Lucina and Eri"said the whole class. I looked at the girl named Eri.

"Lucina, you go sit behind Ciel, the boy with blue hair and Eri, you go sit behind Add, the boy who has white hair and is next to the window"Ms. Gen said. Lucina went to sit behind Ciel and Eri went to sit behind me.

"So you guys are new students"Ciel says.

"Yes, how long have you been here"Lucina says. Both Lucina and Ciel were having a nice conversation. I turn to Eri and saw her looking out the window. " _She looks familiar_ "I thought. She turns and notice that I was looking at her.

"Oh...um...hi"Eri said.

"Hi..."I said.

"Whats your name?"Eri asks me.

"Add"I tell her. She sticks her hand out for me to shake and she gives a pretty smile.

"Nice to meet you Add"Eri says. I took her hand and shaked.

"Yeah..likewise"I say. She took her hand back and kept on giving me that pretty smile. I felt my face get hot a little.

"Hey Eri, who you talking to?"Lucina asked.

"I'm talking to Add"Eri says in a nice tone. After Lucina saw me, she gave me a mean face.

"Why are you talking to this jerk"Lucina said.

"Look pipsqueak, I'm not being a jerk to anybody"I said.

"What did you call me you jerk"Lucina said.

"Please don't fight"Eri said.

"Add, Eri is right don't start a fight"Ciel said.

"I won't if Lucina stops calling me a jerk"I said.

"Fine, only because Eri and Ciel don't want me to pound you"Lucina says.

"I'm sure you can pound me pipsqueak"I said sarcastically.

"Why don't we all just enjoy our breakfast"Eri recommended.

"Alright"Lucina says.

30 mins later(7:58)

Both Lucina and Eri had egg sandwich's and both Ciel and I had croissants.

"So, what do think of the new students?"Ciel asked.

'They're fine"I said.

"To me it looked like you were looking at Eri a lot"Ciel said.

"Yeah and what about Lucina"I said,"you were all polite with her."

"I was just making her feel welcome"Ciel says.

"Yeah right"I said. _**RINNNG!**_ The bell rang and everybody started preparing for class. Then Ms. Gen(Science teacher) comes in and starts writing down on the clack board.

"Okay everybody , we will be reviewing some old science lessons"Ms. Gen says,"be ready if I call out your name." "Lucina, what is distance divided by time equal?"Ms. Gen asked.

"It equals Average Speed"Lucina says.

"Good, now Ruben how many AU's is the Earth away from the Sun?"Ms. Gen asked.

"1"Ruben said.

"Okay, Ciel what is between Mars and Jupiter?"Ms. Gen asked.

"Astriods"Ciel said.

"Right, Add what is the definition of acceleration?"Ms. Gen asked me.

"Rate of change of velocity with time"I said.

"Right, now Eri what is the definition of Newton's second law of motion?"Ms. Gen asked Eri. Usually when Ms. Gen asks this question everybody gets it wrong.

" _Let's see if she gets it right_ "I say in my mind. I turn to look at her and I see her smiling. I waiting for her to say the wrong thing.

"The acceleration of an object that is equal to the net force exerted on the object divided by the object's mass"Eri said. After she said that everybody was quite.

"You are correct, now-"Ms. Gen says. Ms. Gen went on asking questions. I looked at Eri who was smiling.

"How did you know the definition?"I asked Eri.

"I would read a lot of science books when I was small"she said,"why are you asking, is it wrong to know the answer?"

"No, it's just that only a few people know the answer"I said.

"Oh okay" she says.

1 hour later(9 am)

"Tomorrow you guys will be picking a partner and thinking of a project to work on"Ms. Gen says,"Bye."

"Bye Ms. Gen"everybody says. As Ms. Gen leaves Coach Heafy comes in(the P.E. teacher).

"Hello class"Coach Heafy says.

"Hello Coach Heafy" says the whole class.

"Okay everybody, go get ready for P.E."says Coach Heafy. Everybody got up and went to the locker rooms. I went with Ciel to the locker room. Our lockers our next to each other. When we got to our locker we opened our lockers after entering the code.

"So, what do you think we're going to do today?"Ciel asked.

"Either laps or basketball"I said. I got my shorts and closed my locker. I turned to my right and saw a locker open. " _That's weird there was nobody who owned this locker_ "I thought. When they closed their locker, I saw Eri in front of me. She turns and looked at me.

"Is everything okay Add?" she asked.

"It's nothing"I said.

"Oh okay, well see you at the field"she said as she left to go to the girls room.

"Let's go Add"Ciel said. I followed him to the boys room. It took us two mins to finish putting on our P.E.(white shirt and black shorts) clothes and go out to the field.

"Okay everybody, your going to run 4 laps(equals a mile) in 8 mins" Coach Heafy tells us,"I will give you guys extra time but if you don't finish on time, you'll get an F for today, so please try." "Now get ready at the starting line"Coach Heafy tells us. We all went to the starting line and got ready to run. I was standing next to Ciel. I looked to my left and notice that Lucina and Eri were next to me.

"Okay, ready..."says Coach Heafy.

"Set..."

"..."

"GO!"he yells and everybody started running. Ciel and I were the ones in front and we were the fastest. The field was 500 hundred feet each time we would run in a circle.

"Okay, Add, Ciel" Coach Heafy said as we finished are first lap in a min.

"How are you doing Add?"Ciel asked me.

"I'm good"I tell him.

"Let's hurry and get this over with"Ciel says as we sped up a little.

"Okay, Add and Ciel , you guys are at 3 mins and 10 secs"said Coach Heafy.

"Okay two more Add"Ciel says. As I was running I saw a small person right next to me. I realized it was Lucina. She was gaining up on us. I turn to see Eri behind her who is also gaining on us.

"Ciel, Add, Lucina, and Eri, you guys have one more lap"Coach Heafy told us. Lucina started getting faster each second and Eri was also getting faster. Ciel was neck-to-neck with Lucina and I was neck-to-neck with Eri. I looked at her clearly and realized that she had her hair in a ponytail.

"The four of you guys finished at 4 mins and 50 secs"Coach Heafy told us. Both Ciel and I sat on a bench under some of us were drinking water and putting some on our heads. I turned around and looked at Eri who was seating with Lucina on another bench.

" _I know I seen her somewhere else before"_ I thought.

"You okay Add"Ciel asked as I kept on staring at Eri.

"Yeah, it's nothing Ciel"I told him.

" _Who are you Eri"_ I thought.

 **~End of Chapter 7~**

 **Will be posting Chapter 8 soon. Bye...**


	10. Chapter 8:Singing Competition

**Lu's Pov**

 **Lunch(12:10)**

"What do you think of the school so far Eve?"I asked her.

"I think that it's... magnificent"Eve said,"how about you?"

"It's pretty cool"I say. We went to go sit at a table where it was outside close to the garden.

"What a beautiful view"Eve says at she looks at the flowers. Eve was looking at the Ume, Asagoa, and Sakura plants. Those were her favorite Japanese flowers. I was more into Blue roses. I didn't see any blue roses in the vases.

"Okay, let's eat"I said. Both Eve and I got our bento boxes out and started eating. "Mmm this is so good"I tell Eve.

"I know right"Eve says,"I took cooking classes with my drones."

"That is so cool"I said.

"Excuse me, can we seat here to?"asked a person behind us. I turn to see Ciel and Add behind him.

"Umm.. sure"I said.

"Thank you"Ciel says as he sits down. Add sits down next to him. The table was able to fit all of us.

"What do you guys think of the school so far?"Ciel asks.

"The school is amazing"I responded in a cheerful way.

"Glad that you like it here"Ciel said. Both Add and Eve stayed quite. They just kept on eating.

"You guys are sure quite"I said to Eve and Add.

"Uh"they both said unison.

"That was cute that both of you saud the said thing at the same time"Ciel said.

"Shut up Ciel"Add said. I think that Add can be a real jerk some times.

"How long have Add and you been friends?"I asked Ciel.

"Since middle school"Ciel said.

"How old are you guys?"I asked them.

"I'm 19 and Add is 18"Ciel tells me.

"Oh cool"I said. I saw Ciel smiling at me and when we locked eyes I felt my face getting red.

"Are you sick pipsqueak?"Add asked,"your face is red."

"Oh, shut up you jerk"I said to Add.

" _Can Lucina and Eri come to the principles office please_ "the speaker said.

"Well, time for us to go"I said,"it was nice talking to you guys." Both Eve and I packed our stuff and got ready to leave. "See you guys later"I said to Ciel and Add as I waved goodbye to them.

"Bye"Ciel said as he waved at us. Add just kept on eating and didn't turn to face us. Eve and I started walking to the principles office.

"Why didn't interact with us?"I asked Eve.

"Sorry, it's just I didn't feel like interacting much"Eve said.

"Are you okay?"I asked her.

"I just felt like Add was staring at me the whole time"Eve said.

"Oh okay"I said. We got to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"Arika said. After she said that we opened the door and went in.

"Hi girls"Arika said,"please sit down." We did what Arika told us do to and sat down.

"Why did you call us Arika ?"Eve asked.

"To tell you guys about the singing competition that is today"Arika said.

"Wait it's happening today!"I said in a surprised voice.

"Yes, and it's going to start in 2 hours in the auditorium"Arika told us. "Here's a paper that tells you when it's going to start and how it works"Arika tells us.

"Thank you for telling us about this Arika"Eve said,"your'e such a kind person."

"Your welcome"Arika said,"I wish you guys the best of luck and hope you guys succeed."

"Thanks Arika"I said."will you be there?"

"Yes I will be one of the judges"she told us. "Lunch is about to end"she told us,"you guys should start heading out to class."

"Okay, will see you later, Arika"I said as we got up to leave.

"See you guys later"Arika said. We went out the room and closed the door behind us.

"Let's go back to class"I told Eve.

"Okay"she said as she smiled at me. We went straight to class and sat down in our seats. _**RING!**_ The bell ringed telling everybody that lunch was over. Everybody started coming in and seating down. After every student came in the teacher came in.

"Good afternoon class"said the teacher.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gomez"everybody said. We only had two more periods left than after school will start. Next we had Ms. Luna as our homeroom teacher. We get to do anything in her class. It was a free period for us but we had to at least do some work.

2 hours later(2:40)

 _ **RING!**_ School has ended and it was time to head down to the auditorium. I got my stuff ready and waited for Eve. She finished putting her stuff away and walked to me. "Ready?"I asked her.

"Yes"she said.

"Okay, then let's go"I said with excitement as we started walking to the auditorium.

"I wonder if there's going to be any instruments that we can use"Eve said.

"Maybe there will be some"I said. We got there and saw a little line. Some of the kids were from our class and others in other grades.

"I wonder what their going to sing"Eve said.

"We'll wait then see"I said. They weren't letting anybody in yet. "Why don't we read the paper while we wait to check in"I said.

"Okay"Eve said.

"Okay it says that they will let us in 4 mins and the competition will start in 20 mins"I told Eve.

"There's going to be 4 judges including Arika and there's a list of instruments we get to use"Eve told me.

"We'll both be using guitars but different ones"I told Eve.

"You will you the acoustic one and I will use the electric one"Eve says.

"Okay, and we already chose a song"I said to Eve.

"Okay, were ready"Eve said. I turn to the front of the line and saw Arika opening the doors.

"Please come in group at a time"Arika said. First a group of four went in and signed up. Then after them it was just a girl who was playing. After her was us and we went in.

"May I have your name?"Arika asked.

"Lucina and Eri"I told her.

"Will there be any instruments you guys will be using?"Arika asked.

"One acoustic guitar and one electric guitar"Eve told her.

"Okay, you guys will be band three and will call your names when it's your turn to go up"Arilka told us,"for now you guys will be seating behind where the judges sit."

"Okay, thank you"I said. We went to go sit down and waited for the competition to start. There wasn't that much people who were signing up for the competition. Only about 2 more bands signed up after us.

"So you guys signed up too"somebody next to me said. I turn to see Ciel and Add next to us.

"Umm, yeah we also signed up"I told them.

"This is going to be fun don't you think"Ciel said.

"Yeah it will"I said. "What band are you guys?"I asked them.

"We're four"Add told me."and you?"

"We're three"Eve told them.

"So will be playing after you guys"Ciel said,"can't to see you perform."

"Yeah"I said. I saw Arika stand up and started talking.

"Okay, we will begin the competition now"she said,"band one please go up." The group of four went up and got ready to perform. It said that every group will get 2 min to prepare. After the two mins the group when up the stage. There were 3 boys and 1 girl in the group. Two of them had guitars, one with bass, and one on drums. "Okay, ready when you are"Arika told them. They looked to each other giving a signal to start. The lights went dim and they started playing the song. The lead singer was a boy.

Lead Singer:

Welcome to the jungle we got fun and games  
We got everything you want honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey we got your disease

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my, my serpentine  
I,I wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here everyday  
You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually  
You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees  
I'm gonna watch you plead

And when you're high you never ever want to come down  
So down, so down, so down, yeah

You know where you are?  
You're in the jungle baby, you gonna dieee  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my my serpentine  
Jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees  
Down in the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to you  
It's gonna bring you down, ha!

After they finished the everybody in the room was clapping for them. I looked at the judges and saw that they were writing what they thought of their performance.

"Band two next please"Arika said. A girl when up to get ready. She went to the stage with just a microphone. "Okay, were ready"Arika told her. Music started playing and she held the microphone close to her mouth. She open her mouth and begin to sing.

Girl:

I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sew  
I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

The stage when dark and she bowed then left the stage.

"Can I have band three come up to the stage please"Arika said. Both Eve and I got up and walked up to the back of the stage. There were two guitars waiting for us. We got them and put the strap around us.

"Are you ready Eve?"I asked.

"You know I will always be ready Lu"Eve said as we walked up to the stage.

"Ready when you are"Arika told us. I turn to Eve and nodded at her. Then she nodded at me. The stage lights turned dim and we started playing.

 **Hey guys, thanks for waiting this Chapter. School as been keeping me away from publishing. I will try and publish Chapter 9 early or on time. Thank you for everything. Next will be Ciel's Pov;. See you guys later. :)**


	11. Chapter 9:2 vs 2

**Ciel's POV**

 **In the Auditorium(3:10)**

Lucina come out with a acoustic guitar and Eri came out with a electric guitar."Ready when you are"Ms. Hayashi told Lucina and Eri. The stage lights turned dim and they started playing.

~Music starts~

Lucina:I wondered through fiction to look for the truth, Buried beneath all the lies

Eri:And I stood at a distance, To feel who you are, Hiding myself in your eyes

Both Lucina and Eri:

And hold on before it's too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

Eri:And the risk that might break you, Is the one that would save, A life you don't live is still lost

Lucina:So stand on the edge with me, Hold back your fear and see, Nothing is real til it's gone

Both Lucina and Eri:

And hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

Lucina:So live like you mean it, Love til you feel it, It's all that we need in our lives

Eri:So stand on the edge with me, Hold back your fear and see, Nothing is real til it's gone

Both Lucina and Eri:

Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

It's all that we need in our lives  
It's all that I need in my life

~Music Ends~

Once they finished the song everybody was whistling and clapping. I was also clapping for them. I turned to Add and saw him also clapping for them.

"Were you impressed?"I asked Add.

"Impressed enough to clap for them"Add said in annoyed voice.

"Can I have band four come up please"Ms. Hayashi said.

"Well let's go"I said to Add.

"Yeah"Add said as he followed me. When we got to the back of the stage we saw Lucina and Eri leaving the stage.

"You guys were amazing"I told Lucina.

"Thanks"Lucina said.

"I wish you guys the best of luck"Eri said in a clam voice.

"Yeah...thanks"Add said as he left to go get ready.

"We'll meet you guys down there in a few mins"I told them.

"Cool"Lucina said has they left to go sit down. I followed Add and waited for him to finish getting ready.

"Stop flirting with Lucina and just ask her out on a date"Add told me with a serious voice. After he said that my face started getting a little red.

"I was just being polite"I said.

"Yeah, right"he said as he walked out onto the stage. He was going to play on the electric guitar and I was going to play on the drums. I sat down on the seat and got the drumsticks. Add stood next to the microphone with the guitar.

"Ready when you are"Ms. Hayashi tells us. Add turned to me and I nodded at him saying that I'm ready. Then he nods at me that he's also ready. The stage lights turned dim and Add started singing and playing the guitar slow.

Add:

If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?

~start playing the drums~

I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close  
The devil in you I suppose  
Cause the wounds never heal

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel

Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel

~little solo~

When it's just me and you  
Who knows what we could do  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years, If you could

Learn to forgive me  
Then I could  
Learn how to feel  
Then we could  
Stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
Is more than just a word

If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
And would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel

~music stops~

People around the Auditorium started clapping for us including Lucina and Eri. I made eye contact with Lucina and smiled at her. I put down the drumsticks and went to stand next to Add. When we were next to each other we bowed to the audience then went off the stage. Add went to go put the guitar away then walked to our seats.

"You guys were great"Lucina told us.

"Thanks"I said.

"I loved the song you guys played"Eri said to us.

"Yeah, whatever"Add said. While we were talking the other group was getting ready to play.

"Ready when you are"Ms. Hayashi told the boy with the guitar. He slowly started playing the guitar then started singing.

Boy:

First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh  
Second thing  
Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heart ache from the pain  
Take up my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd  
Living my brain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

~music finishes~

People started clapping for him. He bowed then left the stage.

"What did you think about him?"I asked Lucina.

"Not bad at all"she said.

"In 5 mins we'll announce the winner who will become the school musicians" Ms. Hayashi told everybody.

"Why don't we all go get something to drink?" I offered the girls.

"Sure"Lucina said. We all got up and went to the vending machine outside the Auditorium. We all got Ice Tea and started drinking some before heading back.

"Who do you think the winner's are going to be?" I asked.

"Who knows?"Eri said.

"Well lets hope it's one of us"Lucina said.

"They're going to announce in 2 mins"Add told us.

"Okay, lets start heading back"Eri said as she started heading back. We all went back inside the Auditorium and sat down in our seats.

"Is it me or is Eri being less social the before?"I asked Lucina.

"She said that for some reason Add's has been staring at her for awhile"she told me.

"He usually doesn't stare at people and minds his own business"I told her.

"Do you think he's falling for her?"she asked me.

"They would make a cute couple"I told her.

"Okay everybody, we going to announce the winners"Ms. Hayashi said. I turn to Lucina and Eri how where holding each others hands. Then I turned to Add and saw him just seating there, holding his breath.

"Everything will be alright"I tell Add as pat him on the back.

"Okay the winners are"Ms. Hayashi said.

"..."

"..."

"Group 4"she said. Both Add and I stood up and high-five each other. I turn to Lucina who was smiling at me but also had a sad face.

"And Group 3"Ms. Hayashi finished saying. "You guys are going to compete again in 20 mins to see who will become the final winners"Ms. Hayashi said. Both Add and I turned to Lucina and Eri and smiled at them.

"Congrats on also winning for now"I said to Lucina and Eri.

"You too"Lucina said,"See you guys in 20 mins for the finals."

~End of Chapter 9~

 **Hey guys. Finally was able to finish Chapter 9. These past 2 months I have been caught up with school a lot and thank you guys for you patience. Will try in update Chapter 10 soon. Talk to you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 10:The winners are

**Before we begin, I wanted to tell you guys I will also put some songs that are in Japanese in the story. It will make sense to put Japanese songs in a Japanese fanfic(it's also Korean) right? So yeah... Don't worry if you don't speak Japanese, I will translate the lyrics. Now to Chapter 10, Eve's Pov.**

* * *

 **Eve's Pov**

 **Outside of the Cafeteria(3:50)**

Both Lu and I were outside taking a break since we have to wait till 20 mins past then we can go back to the Auditorium. We were able to tie with Ciel and Add. " _I guess two judges voted for us and two voted for_ them"I thought.

"Hey Eve, are you okay?"Lu asked me.

"Hm... oh yeah, I'm fine Lu"I told her.

"You sure, you been quite for the past 10 mins"Lu said.

"Sorry Lu, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"I asked.

"Yeah, why were you quite in the Auditorium?"she asked me.

"Wasn't really in the mood to talk"I told her.

"You sure it wasn't because Add was there?"she asked me. I looked at her and she winked at me. After she winked at me I felt my face getting warm.

"Lu there's nothing happening between us"I told her in a serious tone,"then what about you and Ciel." "You guys were being really polite to each other"I said. Her face started turning pink after I said that.

"We were just talking that's all"she said.

"Yeah right"I said,

"You sound like Add"Lu said.

"No I don't"I said.

"Yes you do"Lu said.

"NO"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES"

"LU!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry"she said.

"Add's more serious"I told her.

"In class you were fine with him"she said.

"I just feel like he's watching me"I told her.

"If he's stalking you, want me to teach him a lesson"Lu offered.

"Please no violence Lu"I said.

"Fine"she said. I looked at the time and realized that it was almost time.

"We have five more mins til we have to go back"I told Lu.

"Okay, lets start heading back"Lu said. "I wonder what they're going to sing this time"Lu said.

"Will find out when it's their to go on stage"I said. We headed back to the Auditorium and sat down in they same seat we were seating in before.

"You girls are 2 mins early"Arika said.

"Isn't it good to be early"I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes it is"she said,"wonder what you girls are going to sing next."

"It's a surprise"Lu said.

"Okay, can't wait to hear it"Arika said,"talk to you guys later." Arika went back where the other judges were.

"Wonder where the boys are.."Lu said.

"Mmh..."I said.

"We're right behind you"a person behind us said. We turn to see Ciel and Add seating behind us.

"How long have you guys been here?"Lu asked.

"About a min"Ciel said. He jumped over the seats to sit next to Lu. After Add did the same thing and sat next to me.

"We just came back from our dorms"Add told us.

"Cool"I said.

"Whats wrong with Eri?"Ciel asked.

"I don't know"Lu responded.

"I'm fine"I told them.

"Are you going through puberty?"Add asked. After he said that my face turned dark red.

"Add, that is so uncool"Ciel told him.

"What I was just asking"Add said.

"Well, your not suppose to ask those kinda questions"Lu said.

"I'm fine, just tired"I told them,"I'm sorry for making you guys worried."

"Then smile"Add said quietly,"please smile." I turn to him and see him looking away from me.

" _Who knew he can say nice things_ "I thought. I did as he said and smiled.

"Okay, Lucina and Eri"Arika told us. Both Lu and I got up and walked to the back of the stage. We got the same instruments as last time. Then we walked to the front of the stage.

"You okay Eve?"Lu asked me.

"Yes I am"I told her with a smile on my face.

"Okay, ready when you are"Arika told us. I turn to Lu and she nods at me telling me that she's ready. I nodded back her telling her that I'm ready too. The stage lights turn dim above us and we start playing.

Me:

Karami tsuku kazeni sakarai (I'm against to the tangling wind)  
Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashite iru (I am looking for the lost season)  
Wazuka demo mesasu houkou he (slightly but my way aims towards your eyes)  
Azayakana kioku ga tsuki ugokasu (pushed by a shining memory)

Lu:

How many cuts should I repeat?  
How many fates should I accept?  
Does it have an end?

Both Lu and I:

tsumo karada juu wo kimi ga kake meguri afuresou (You always coursing through all my body)  
Dakara kowaku nai yo asu mo (So I won't have fear, Even tomorrow)  
Because I always feel you in me

Me:

Kawaki kitta nodo he nagashita kimi no mei de (the good of you crossing my dry throat)  
Kokoro wo uruoshiteku (dampens to my heart)  
How many cuts should I repeat?  
How many fates should I accept?  
Does it have an end?

Both Lu and I:

Haruka ano tori no you (far away the aspect of that bird)  
Sora wo tobi koete yuketara (that it would go away jumping towards the sky)  
Itsumo tsutaete iyou ai wo (always informs me about a huge love)  
Because I always feel you in me.

You taught me how to love. I feel.  
I can do anything.  
Yume ni egaku sekai wo kimi no me no mae ni hirogetai (I'd like to expand the world that you draw in a dream ahead your eyes)  
Dakara kowaku nai yo asu mo (So I won't have fear, Even tomorrow)  
My beloved season calls me.  
Because I always feel you in me.

~music ends~

After we finished playing they judges, Ciel, and Add were clapping and we bowed. We went to go put the instruments away and then we went back to our seats.

"That was amazing"Ciel told Lu.

"Thanks"Lu responded. I sat down next Add and said nothing.

"Not bad"Add says,"you're really good at playing the guitar."

"Thanks"I said.

"Okay, Ciel and Add come up please"Arika told them.

"See ya"Add said as he walked to the stage.

"Yeah"I mumbled. Both Ciel and Add went to the back of the stage to get ready then a min later to go to the front. They were both on the same instruments as last time too. Ciel was playing the drums and Add was playing the electric guitar.

"Okay, ready when you are"Arika told them. Her and the rest of the judges were just sitting in front of us and writing what they think of us. The stage lights turn them above them and Add started playing the guitar.

Add:

What's waits for you?  
What's breaking through?  
Nothing for good  
You're sure it's true?

~Ciel starts playing the drums~

永遠なんてないと 言い切ってしまったら (If "eternity" were declared as non-existent)  
あまりにも寂しくて切ないでしょ? (Wouldn't it be just too lonesome, and painful to bear?)  
誰もが本当は信じたいけど (Everyone wants to believe it)  
裏切られれば 深く傷ついてしまうモノ (深く傷ついてしまうモノ) (But can't take the risk of the deep wounds of betrayal)  
永遠がある世界が理想ではなく (If only we could come to realize)  
ソレを信じ、続けている姿 (We have to keep on believing)  
それこそ僕らが望むべき世界 (That a world where "eternity" applies, isn't merely a dream)  
と気付くことができたなら (And that that's the kind of world we should wish for...)

What will we have?  
Believe that time is always forever  
And I'll always be here  
Believe it till the end  
I won't go away and won't say never  
It doesn't have to be friend  
You can keep it till the end

ためしに永遠なんて無いと言い切ろう (Let's try declaring "eternity" as non-existent)  
そしたら希望や夢はいくつ死ぬだろう (Just how many hopes and dreams will shatter?)  
ソレが存在しない事の絶望と存在する事の残酷を (As I try imagining all the despair over non-existing things)  
想像してみて僕は少しまた めくるページの手を止める (And the cruelty of the things that do exist, it makes me want) (To stop the hand that flips over the pages)

How will we have?  
Believe that time is always forever  
And I'll always be here  
Believe it till the end  
I won't go away and won't say never  
It doesn't have to be friend  
You can keep it till the end

Wow oh oh oh wow oh oh oh

Believe that time is always forever  
And I'll always be here  
Believe it till the end  
I won't go away and won't say never  
It doesn't have to be friend  
You can keep it till the end

Keep it till the end  
You can keep it till the end  
(And time will stay, time goes by) keep it till the end  
You can keep it till the end

~music ends~

Ciel got off the drums and stood next to Add. They both bowed and then we started clapping. They both went to the back of the stage and put the instruments away. Then they came back and sat next to us.

"Your so good on the drums"Lu told Ciel.

"Thanks Lu"Ciel said. I turn to Add and saw him looking at the stage.

"You okay Add?"I asked him.

"Yeah"he said.

"Oh okay"I said.

"Okay, you guys go take a 2 min break then we'll announce the winners"Arika told all of us. I stood up and headed to the restroom to go wash my face. Lu followed me to the restroom. I went to the sink and got a handful of water and dumped on my face. After doing that my hair was soaking wet. I looked at myself in the mirror then looked at my eyes. I was still wearing the galaxy contacts. I wanted to take them off and just walk out of here and be my regular self but I can't yet.

" _Soon, soon we can stop pretending to be other people_ "I said in my mind. I turn to Lu and see her walking out the restroom. I followed her and we went back to Auditorium and sat down. Both Ciel and Add came back and sat down. Nobody said a word. I turn to Lu and saw her shaking a little. She was scared. She doesn't want to lose the competition. We both want to become this schools band. Hopefully we'll win.

"Okay, everyone come here"Arika told us. We did as she said and went and stood in front of the judges. Lu was on my left side and Ciel and Add were on my right side. "We will now announce the winner of this competition"Arika told us. "The winners of this competition are"Arika said.

"..." I felt sweat on my back.

"..." I could tell Lu was still shaking.

"..." The boys were dead silent.

"..."

"No one"Arika finished.

~End of Chapter 10~

 **Hey guys was able to finish Chapter 10. This week has been really crazy. FINALLY UPLOADED CHAPTER 10. I feel great. Will be posting Chapter 11 next week. Talk to you guys. Bye...**


	13. Chapter 11:New Roommates

**Hey guys, I kept on forgetting to say that Elsword is not mine so... I don't own Elsword. Now on to Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Add's Pov**

 **Auditorium(4:02)**

"No one"Ms. Hayashi said. ...

"EHHHH!"everybody said.

"What do you mean A- Ms. Hayashi?"Lucina asked.

"I mean nobody won, you guys were a tie again"Ms. Hayashi said,"so you know what that means?"

"Nobody becomes the schools band.."Lucina said.

"No, wrong answer"Ms. Hayashi said.

"We're the whole band"Eri said.

"Correct" Ms. Hayashi said.

"Oh that makes more sense"Lucina says with a smile on her face.

"So that means we all of us will live in the Music Studio"I said.

"Yup"Ms. Hayashi said.

"So we have to pack up and unpack again?"Lucina asked.

"Right now, we have some volunteers helping us move your stuff"Ms. Hayashi told us,"they said that they're almost done."

"How many volunteers did you send to help us move?"Ciel asked.

"About 30"Ms. Hayashi said.

"Wow, that's a lot"Lucina said.

"The volunteers texted me that they're going to be finished in 10 mins"Ms. Hayashi told us,"you guys should get going now." After she said that we all said our thanks and farewells to the judges and Ms. Hayashi. We all went to our dorms and once we got to our rooms, the girls and us went our separate ways. When Ciel and I went inside, the whole place was empty. The only things that were there was our stuff that says " look inside and I will kill you". Just by imagining when the read this, made me laugh.

"Okay lets go and give back the keys to Ms. Hayashi"Ciel said.

"Okay"I said. I did what Ciel said and got the box that had my stuff and Ciel got his. We went outside and locked the door. I turned after locking the door and saw Lucina and Eri waiting for the elevator to open.

"Yo Lucina"Ciel called. Lucina turned to look at Ciel and smiled.

"Hey Ciel"Lucina said.

"Why don't we head to the Studio together"Ciel offered.

"Sure"Lucina said. I turn to Eri and saw her holing a big box. The box she was carrying was bigger than mine. The elevator doors opened and we all went inside. I pushed the button and it took us to floor one. After it opened we all went outside and started walking to the Music Studio. The Music Studio was two buildings away from the dorms. Once we got there we saw to people standing outside waiting for us.

"You guys must be the winners"one of the volunteers said.

"Congrats on winning"the other volunteers said.

"Thanks" we all said.

"We already organized everything for you guys"volunteer 1 told us.

"Don't have to worry about unpacking anything"volunteer 2 said.

"But before we leave can we have the keys to your old dorms"volunteer 1 said. We did as she asked and gave her the keys then the other volunteer gave us the keys to the studio.

"Thank you and see you guys next time"volunteer 2 said. They got in their vehicle and left.

"They were androids weren't they"Eri said.

"How could you tell?"I asked her.

"Because I learned about androids and how to built them"Eri said.

"That's... cool"I said.

"Why don't we head inside already"Lucina said.

"Sure"both Eri and I said. We opened the door and went inside. We looked around and saw that it was just like our dorms but way bigger. We were all in awe.

"Race you guys to the bedrooms"Lucina said as she ran upstairs to the rooms. Eri followed her and ran then Ciel and I did the same thing. Lucina opened the door to the first room and looked inside. She jumped on one beds and laughed.

"Is that even your bed?"I asked her.

"Yes, because my stuff our on this side of the room"Lucina said,"that means Eri's is-..." We turned to look what she was looking at and saw CIel's stuff.

"So that means I'm going to sleep with Lucina"Ciel said. After Ciel said that both Eri and I ran to the other room. I opened the door and saw my stuff on one side and Eri's on the other side. I turn to look at her and saw her frozen. Then her face started turning red and I could feel mine also turning red.

"Well I guess we're roommates"I said to Eri.

"Y-Yeah"she said.

"Well, isn't that cute you're both blushing"Ciel said.

"SHUT UP CIEL"both Eri and I yelled.

"Ciel don't get them mad, but he's right it's cute that you're both blushing"Lucina said.

"LUCINA SHUT THE HELL UP"I yelled,"YOU KNOW WHATS CUTE, YOU AND CIEL ARE." "YOU GUYS SHOULD JUST GET TOGETHER"I yelled. After I said that they both started blushing and Lucina ran to me and tried to slap me. I was able to catch her hand before she hit my face.

"STOP IT"Eri yelled. I let go of Lucina's hand and backed two steps away from her. "I'm going to take a shower"Eri told us,"I better not hear any of you guys fighting." She walked to the restroom fast and locked the door.

"Me too"Lucina said as she ran to the other restroom in their room. She left me with Ciel alone.

"I guess we going to make dinner while they're taking a shower"Ciel told me.

"Yeah whatever"I said,"first let me change."

"Okay, I will too"Ciel said,"meet you downstairs in 5 mins." As he left and close the doors behind him. I went to my closet and opened. I took of my shirt and threw it in the dirty clothes bin. Then I got a black shirt and put it on me. After that I change my pants to red shorts. When I finished I closed my closet and went outside. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Found something that we can make with?"Ciel asked me. He was wearing a white shirt with black shorts.

"We could make crepes"I said.

"Sure"Ciel said. I took out the strawberry's, banana's, flour, sugar, salt, milk, and whip cream. Ciel took out a pan, and put it on the stove. I handed him the flour, sugar, salt, and milk. He put all those in the blender then turn the blender on. I went to the stove and turn it on to medium. It was warming up the pan. Then I started cutting the fruit.

~10 mins later~

We finished making dinner and put the 1 crepe on 4 plates then set it on the table. I made strawberry smoothie and chocolate. After putting the food on the table the girls came down. Lucina was wearing a red shirt with black pants and Eri was wearing a black shirt with blue shorts.

"What's for dinner?"Lucina asked.

"Crepes with a choice of chocolate or strawberry smoothie"Ciel told them.

"I would like chocolate please"Lucina said.

"Strawberry please"Eri said. We poured the smoothie for them then gave it to them.

"Itadakimasu(let us eat)"we all said. We all started eating.

"WOW, this is so good"Lucina said.

"Thanks for the food"Eri said. The girls finished eating first and went to the kitchen to wash their dishes. Both Ciel and I did the same thing after we finished. We saw the girls sitting on the couch in the living room. When we got closer we realized they were asleep.

"Heh, they must have been really tired"Ciel said.

~flashback~

 _"I'm fine, just tired"Eri told us,"I'm sorry for making you guys worried."_

~end of flashback~

"Yeah"I said.

"You carry Eri and I will carry Lucina"Ciel told me. He grabbed Lucina and carried her bridal style. Since she was so puny and skinny, it was easy for Ciel to carry her. "Night"Ciel said.

"Yeah...Night"I said. He left with Lucina in his arms. I looked to Eri and thought that she might be heavy. I picked her up and carried her bridal style. " _She's so light_ "I thought. I didn't expect Eri to be so light. I started walking up the stairs and got to our room. I kicked the door open softly then walked in. Once I got next to Eri's bed, I placed her on her bed. I looked at her and thought how much I felt like I seen her somewhere else before but not here at Elsword. "Activate"I called out to my drones the four came out of the box and flew next to me. "Scan"I told them to scan Eri. They did as I said and scanned her to top to bottom. It took a minute to get her informatio and when I saw it my eyes widen.

 **~End of Chapter 11~**

 **Hey guys, sorry for posting Chapter 11 late. I will try and make it up to you guys. Thank you for being patient. Talk to you guys later...Bye**


	14. Chapter 12:Past Me and Now Me

**Lu's POV**

 **In Bedroom(6:20)**

 ** _~beep~ ~Beep~ BEep~ ~BEEp~ ~BEEP!~_**

I woke to the sound of a alarm that was coming for somebody else's phone. "Eve, please turn off your alarm"I told her with my eyes closed. **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** "Eve, turn off your alarm please"I said again. **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** This time I was mad and I got up, pushed my blanket off me, and jumped off my bed. I stomped my way to the other bed. Eve had her blanket covering her whole body. "EVE, WAKE UP ALREADY"I yelled as I uncovered her. When I looked, I realized that it was Ciel in bed." _Why is he here?_ "I thought.

~Flashback~

 _"So that means I'm going to sleep with Lucina"Ciel said._

~Flashback Ends~

" _Oh right, we're roommates_ "I thought. I looked at him and started thinking... " _He looks cute when he's asleep_ "I thought. I moved my hand to his forehead and started playing with his hair. " _His hair is beautiful_ "I thought.

"Hmm..."Ciel voice made. He slowly opened his eyes and saw me playing with his hair. When he looked at me, he smiled. "Morning Beautiful"he said in a cheerful way.

"Ohayogozaimasu(Good morning)...Ciel"I said. I felt my face burning a little.

"Sorry, did my alarm wake you up?"he asked. He reached over and turned it off.

"Oh, yeah it did"I said. I totally forgot about the alarm that was still ringing. He sat up and smiled at me.

"I have question Lu"he said.

"What is it?"I asked.

"Why were you playing with my hair?"he asked with a smile on his face. I felt my face burning up after he said that.

"Um...IT WAS NOTHING"I said quickly as I walked backwards away from him. Then I slipped. My foot was on Ciel's blanket and it made me slip. I was falling backwards.

"LUCINA"he said as he tried to stop me from falling.I closed my eyes. I was ready to feel the pain on my back,...but it never came. Then I opened my eyes and saw Ciel on top of me. "Are you okay Lu?"he asked. I said nothing. I couldn't believe that he saved me by putting his arms behind my back. I looked at him and noticed that our faces were 2 inches away from each other. My face was really burning up this time.

"Lucina?"he said.

"C-can you let go of me please"I said.

"Oh, right sorry"he said as he let go of me and got up. He offered his hand to help me get up. I accepted his offered and grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"T-thanks"I said.

"No problem"he replied.

"I'm going to get ready"I told him as I walked to my closet.

"Me too"he said. I got a white shirt and black shorts. After I got my clothes, I walked to the restroom and changed. It took me 5 mins to change. After changing I went back into the bedroom. I saw Ciel wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. "Let's go down stairs and make breakfast"he said.

"Okay"I said. We went to the living room and saw Add and Eve eating already. Add was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and Eve was wearing a purple shirt with black pants. "When did you guys get up?"I asked.

"We both woke up at 5:30 and made breakfast"Add said.

"We made eggs, bacon, and hash browns"Eve said.

"What were you guys babbling about up there"Add said,"we could here all the way down here."

"N-nothing"I said.

"Yeah,...right"Add said.

"We'll let's just enjoy our food"Ciel said.

"Thank you for the meal"both Ciel and I said. By the time we all finished eating, it was 6:55.

"Ms. Hayashi said that we have to meet with her in 20 mins"Eve said.

"Alright let's start heading out already"Ciel said. We all walked out and locked the door. Then we started walking to the school. It took us 15 mins to get there. We went to the principle office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"Arika said. We opened the door and went in. "Sit down please"Arika told us. We did as she said and sat down. "So do you guys know what holiday is coming up next?"Arika asked us.

"Halloween"I said.

"Yes, and I want you guys to perform at the Halloween Dance"Arika told us.

"Really, that sounds amazing"I said.

"We'll do it"Ciel said.

"Cool"both Add and Eve said.

"Thanks you guys, I will see you guys later"Arika said. We all got up and said bye to her then left the room. We all went to class and sat down in our seats. 10 mins later the bell rings.

~Skips to After-school~

I left the class and started walking outside the main building. Eve went to go finish Homework at the our house, Ciel and Add went to the library to go get some books. I was going to see my sister and brothers. It took me 5 mins to get to the orphanage. I went inside and saw Arika with them. They were still 12 kids that lived in the orphanage.

"Arika"I whispered. She heard me and walked over to me.

"Want to surprise them?"she asked.

"Yes please"I said.

"Okay"she said as she walked over to them. "Okay guys sit down please"she told the kids. They did as she said and they all sat down. "I have a surprise for you guys"she told them. "Okay come in"she told me. I walked into the room where they were and stood in front of them.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile"I said. It was silent nobody said anything... til

"LU!"they all scream and ran to hug me. "WE MISSED YOU"they all said.

"I missed you guys too"I told them.

"DO YOU REMEMBER US?they all asked me.

"Of course"I said. "You're Alex, Maya, Jeff, Ash, Leo, Michael, Hana, Haru, Jocelyn, Luke, Sally, and Jack"I said as I point at them.

"Play with us"they all said.

"That's why I came"I told them. I started playing games with them and helping them with they're Homework.

"How are you Jack, Jeff?"I asked them.

"We're good,but guess what Lu.."Jeff said.

"What is it?"I asked.

"We've became strong like you"Jack said.

"Really, are you guys protecting the girls?"I asked them.

"Of course, we protect them from bad guys"Jeff said.

"That's amazing you too"I told them.

~Flashback~

 _"Hey little kids, why don't you guys give us your money?"_ a teen boy asked.

" _No, we need this money to buy food_ "Jeff said.

" _You don't want us to hurt this little girl right"_ another boy said. This boy was holding Sally captive.

" _SALLY!"_ Ash screamed.

" _LET HER GO_ "Jack demanded.

" _First give us the money squirt_ "boy 1 said.

" _NO!_ "Jack yelled. He ran to the guys and tried to save Sally. Boy 1 punched Jack and threw him on the floor.

" _JACK!_ "Sally screamed. Both Ash and Sally were crying and Jeff was helping Jack up.

" _Give us the money you little piece off crap_ "boy 1 demanded.

" _HEY_ "I yelled.

" _What_ "boy 1 said.

" _Let those kids go"_ I said.

" _Why should we_ "boy 1 said.

" _Then I going to have to force you_ "I said.

" _Okay then force me_ "boy 1 said. He ran to me and tried to punch but I was able to dodge him. _**PUNCH!**_ I punched the guy right in the stomach. He stumbled backwards. " _YOU B####_ "boy 1 yelled. He tried to punch me in the face but I caught his hand kicked him in his stomach. He fell to the floor.

" _YOU_ "boy 2 yelled and threw Sally to the floor. Jack was able to catch Sally before she hit the ground. The other boy was running to me. I punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach. He also fell to the floor. I walked to the kids and hugged them.

" _I'm proud that you guys stood up_ "I said," _Jeff, Jack, one day you guy will become strong and protect your siblings_." They all smiled at me and hugged me back.

~Flashback Ends~

"Can you sing us a song,Lu, please?"Sally asked.

"Okay"I said. They all sat in front of me and were silent. "Okay here we go"I said.

Me:

Here comes the rain  
So many scars never fade  
This is the price of war  
And we've paid with time

We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say  
(Whatever it takes)  
We'll fight fight till your fears, they go away  
The light is gone and we know once more  
We'll fight fight till we see another day

Let's move along, it's late  
The sun will rise once again  
This field is lined with the brave  
Souls in relief  
We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say  
(Whatever it takes)  
Fight fight till your fears, they go away  
The light is gone and we know once more  
We'll fight fight till we see another day, another day  
Whatever it takes  
Whatever it takes

Here comes the rain  
So many scars never fade  
This is the price of war  
And we've paid with time  
We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say  
(Whatever it takes)  
Fight fight till your fears, they go away  
The light is gone and we know once more  
We'll fight fight till we see another day  
We'll fight fight till we see another day  
We'll fight fight till we see another day

~Songs finishes~

I look at the kids and saw them all asleep. Ash and Leo sleeping back to back, Jack and Sally hugging each other, Jeff in a corner. The rest were sleeping on each other. "I love you guys"I said.

~End of Chapter 12~

 _ **Hey guys, how are you? I will explain the kids right now.**_

 _ **Jeff:11 years old, second oldest in the group**_

 _ **Jack:12 years old, oldest in the group**_

 _ **Sally:10 years old, sweetest girl in the group**_

 _ **Ash(female):10 years old, most active in the group**_

 _ **Leo:10 years old, coolest in the group**_

 _ **Hana:8 years old, youngest person in the group**_

 _ **Haru:8 years old, second youngest in the group**_

 _ **Michael:9 years old, most popular in the group(at school)**_

 _ **Jocelyn:9 years old, most quietest in the group**_

 _ **Luke:10 years old, most bravest in the group**_

 _ **Maya:10 years old, most silliest in the group**_

 _ **Alex:9 years old, most craziest in the group(like the snake he found and brought home or when he snuck on that scary ride)**_

 _ **That's all of them. So these are the kids that Lu lived with in the orphanage. Most of them were left behind by their parents when they were 1 years old. Their parents left them at the orphanage and told Arika their names. Lu calls them brothers and sisters but some of them treat each other as couples... We'll that is all for now. Talk to you guys later...Bye**_


	15. Chapter 13:If she was

**Ciel's Pov(6:30)**

 **Walking to the house(studio)**

"Did you really need that much books for music and tech class?"Add asked me. Add and I are heading back to the Studio together.

"Yes, and half of these books are yours"I told him.

"I only got four and you got 10, so... shut... up"Add said.

"Stop putting your wrath on me"I told him.

"I put my wrath on everybody"he said.

"What about Eri, your all nice to her"I said.

"I mean to her too"he said quickly.

"Okay"I said. While walking past the orphanage we heard somebody singing. I turn to see who is singing, and I see... Lucina. "Hey Add, look it's Lucina"I told him.

"Hmm"he said. He stood next to me listening to her singing. We both saw her singing to 12 little kids.

Lucina:

Let's move along, it's late  
The sun will rise once again  
This field is lined with the brave  
Souls in relief  
We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say  
(Whatever it takes)  
Fight fight till your fears, they go away  
The light is gone and we know once more  
We'll fight fight till we see another day, another day  
Whatever it takes  
Whatever it takes

Here comes the rain  
So many scars never fade  
This is the price of war  
And we've paid with time  
We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say  
(Whatever it takes)  
Fight fight till your fears, they go away  
The light is gone and we know once more  
We'll fight fight till we see another day  
We'll fight fight till we see another day  
We'll fight fight till we see another day

~Songs finishes~

By the time she finished singing, all the kids knocked out. " _Her voice is like an angel's voic- WHAT AM I SAYING!"_ I thought _._

 _"_ Your face is red"Add told me.

"It's not"I said.

"Whatever you say"he said,"lets just go already." He was already walking away by the time I turn to look at him. Then he stopped all of a sudden.

"Why did you stop"I asked him as I caught up to him. I turn to look what he was looking at and saw Lucina standing right in front of us, walking out of the orphanage. She turned around and looked at us.

"What are you guys doing here?"Lucina asked us.

"We're heading back to the studio"I told her.

"I"m headed there too"she said,"need a lift?"

"Pardon me?"I asked.

"A lift"she said again.

"Sure, thanks"I said.

"Follow me"she told us. We did as we were told and Add and I followed her. We went to the orphanage garage and Lucina opened it. We saw a blue motorcycle with a sidecar. "Put these on"Lucina told us. She gave us blue helmets to wear. We both put them on and got in the sidecar. Add put the books under his feet. "Buckle up because.. I drive really fast and I don't want anybody to fall out."

"Yes ma'am" I said as I put on my seat belt. She turned on the vehicle and drove really fast. I saw that she was driving 60 miles per hour. It took her 1 min to get to the studio. If we walked, it would have taken us 7 mins. Once I got off, I felt kinda scared on getting on that again.

"That was fun"Add said. We went inside and smelled something good coming from the kitchen.

"Hey guys"Eri said.

"Hey Eri"Lucina said as she walked to help her out in the kitchen.

"Go get ready before food is ready"Eri told us.

"Okay"Add said as he went upstairs. I followed behind him. We both went inside the and put the books on the the glass table.

"Hey Add, which of the girls would you think would be a good wife?"I asked him.

"Why are you asking me?"he asked me.

"I want to know what you think"I said.

"I don't like anything of them and think about them like that"he said,"so what about you?"

"Um..."I said.

"It's Lucina isn't it"he said.

"Y-yes..."I said.

"Do you have a crush on her?"he asked me.

"Maybe..."I said.

"Well, I'm going to go change, see you downstairs"he said as he left the studio room. I did the same and went to my room.

" _Am I falling for Lucina?"_ I thought. " _If she was my wife... I bet she would be good at taking care of our kids"_ I thought. " _But I don't think she will ever love me_ "I thought as I got my clothes and went in the restroom. It took me 2 minutes to change. I went to the living room and saw that Add was flipping threw the channels and Lucina and Eri were putting the food on the food-table. "What's for dinner"I asked them.

"We made Udon soup and Ice Green Tea"Lucina told me.

"Sounds good"I said.

"Add, dinner is ready"Eri told him.

"Hold up"he said. He finally chose a channel to watch.

"What are you watching Add"I asked.

"Look"he said. I turn to look at the TV and saw what he was watching.

"For the past 2 days, there has been search for two musicians. Lu, sixteen year old and Eve, seventeen year old musicians from Japan. These girls were last seen walking into the hotel they were sleeping in. Their manager, Chloe, said she last saw them the night before they disappeared. If you seen these musicians, please contact xxx-xxx-####." Add turned the TV off after that.

"What do you think happened do them?"I asked.

"Kidnapped maybe"Add said.

"Lost?"I said.

"Or they could have went on a trip without telling anybody"Lucina said while eating. I saw that she was shaking a little.

"Are you okay, Lucina?"I asked her.

"Yeah, I already finished eating"she said as she rushed to our room.

"Hey Eri, what happen to Lucina?"I asked. I turn to look at her and she was putting her dishes away.

"She just needs some rest"Eri told me as she started walking to the stairs,"your meals are on the table." She left after telling us.

"Well, let's eat before the food gets cold"Add said.

20 mins later

I finished eating and went to my room. I opened the door and saw Lucina already in bed. I walked to the side of her bed and looked at her.I moved my arm and touched her hair. " _It's so soft_ "I thought. I looked at her and thought how beautiful she was. _WHAT AM I THINKING!_ "Well goodnight Lucina"I said as I walked over to my bed.

 _~End of Chapter 13~_

 ** _Hey Guys, finally was able to post a chapter. Hope you guys like it. Bye..._**


	16. Chapter 14:My Prince didn't come

**Eve's Pov**

 **Morning(5:17)**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I stretched and cracked my back. I turned to look at Add, but...he wasn't there on his bed. "Well, I better get ready for school"I said to myself. I got up went to my closet. I got a violet shirt, black pants, and a white sweater. I put my clothes on my bed and started taking off my clothes. When I already took off my shirt, the door opened. I turn to see Add coming in and closing the door behind. He looked at me and saw that I was about to take off my shorts. He was 2 feet away from me. I saw his face turning dark red.

"Morning...E-Eri"he said. He saw that I started crying.

"Hey, I'm sor-"

"Add, you..."I said slowly.

"PERVERT"I yelled as I slapped him. His eyes widened after slapping him. I got my clothes and ran into the restroom. I went out the restroom after putting my clothes on and getting ready. I saw Add on his bed, wearing different clothes then before. I walked over to him and stood next to his bed.

"Add...I'm sorry for slapping you"I said.

"Yeah...whatever"he said.

"Is you right cheek okay?"I asked him. He turn to look at me and I saw that his right cheek was pink little. "Did you get a ice pack?"I asked him.

"No, I just wet my face"he said.

"Oh...okay"I said.

"Well, I'm going downstairs"he said as he walked away from me and went outside. After he left I went my closet and opened my big box. When I opened it, 4 heads stuck out.

"Morning my Queen"both Oberon and Ophelia said. Both Moby and Remy smiled.

"Morning guys, how do you feel?"I asked them.

"A little cramped in here, my queen"Oberon said.

"Okay, so when we leave you guys can get out of the box and explore for a couple of hours but don't go threw anybody else's stuff, okay?"I said.

"Of course my Queen"both Oberon and Ophelia said as Remy and Moby nodded their heads.

"Okay, see you guys later"I said, "I will leave the closet slightly open."

"See you later my Queen"Oberon said. I closed the closet and slightly left it open. I walked downstairs and saw Add eating.

"I made some waffles for you"Add said as he pointed at a plate with 2 waffles on it.

"Thank you Add"I said as I sat down.

"Yeah...whatever"he said. While I was eating, I noticed that he was holding a flash drive in his hand.

"What's in your hand Add"I asked curiously.

"Nothing that you need to know about"he told me.

"Fine"I said.

"What are you guys arguing about?"somebody asked behind me. I turn to see Lu and Ciel.

"Oh hey guys, we weren't arguing about anything"I said.

"Okay, well, let's eat than"Ciel said as he and Lu sat down to eat.

 **20 mins later**

We all finished having breakfast and were heading to school. After locking the door, I took out my phone and texted Oberon that we are leaving the house.

 **Me:** _Hey Oberon, we just left the house and we won't be back around 6:40_

 **Oberon:...**

 **Oberon:** _Okay, thank you my Queen_

 **Oberon:** _See you later my Queen_

 **Me:** _See you guys later_

 _~End of text~_

"Who are you texting Eri?"Lu asked.

"Just a old friend of ours"I said.

"Oh okay"she said. After that nobody said anything while we were walking. Once we got to our classroom it was 7:40. We all sat down in our seats. I took out a book to read. When I was about to start reading I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Ms. Gen.

"Morning Eri"she said.

"Morning Ms. Gen" I said.

"Sorry to bug you but I need you to do me a favor, please"she said.

"Sure what do you need me to do?"I asked her.

"I need you to go run some copies then I need you to go to every class and try to get this paper signed"she told me.

"Oh okay"I said.

"I will also have Add help you"she said, "is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine"I said.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to run 207 copies"she said.

"Okay"I said. After I said that she turned to Add.

"Okay Add, please help Eri with the copies"she said.

"Alright"he said. We both walked out to the teachers room and went to the printer. While we were waiting for the printer to finish printing, I saw Add playing with the flash drive.

" _I wonder what's important about that flash drive_ "I thought.

"Quit staring at me"he said. I realized that I was staring at him for a while.

"Oh...mm...sorry"I said. I heard a small _**ding** ,_ that was telling us that it was finish printing. It took us 10 mins finishing carrying all the papers to Ms. Gen.

"Okay, now I need you to go to every class and get this paper signed by all the teachers"Ms. Gen told us, "also you guys will be receiving some bags from the teachers."

"Okay"I said as I took the paper. We went to all 40 classes in 30 mins. I was carrying 10 bags while Add was carrying 15 bags.

"You sure you don't need help?"I asked him.

"No..I'm fine"he said.

"Okay"I said. Once we got to the class, first period was about to end.

"Thank you so much you guys"Ms. Gen said, "here is your homework for today."

"Thanks"I said.

"Don't forget that tomorrow you guys need to find a partner for the project assignment"Ms. Gen told us, "I think you guys would be a perfect group for each other." She said that as she left. After she said that, I could feel my face getting a little warm.

 **After school** **(5:20)**

I decided to get some books for my classes. I got about 8 books and checked them out from the library. As I was walking out, I saw 3 boys standing in front of me.

"Hey Eri, my name is Ruben"Ruben said.

"Nice to meet you Ruben"I said.

"Want to hang out with us?"Ruben offered. I realized that he wasn't staring at my face, he was staring directly at my chest.

"No thank you"I said.

"Why not?'he asked.

"Because I'm busy"I said.I started walking past him.

"You will have enough time to do your work later"he said as he grabbed my hand.

"Fine, you want to know why I said no"I said.

"Yes"he said.

"I don't want to hang out with somebody who is dirty like you"I said. I yanked my hand away from him and continued to walk away.

"I'm not letting you go "he said. He grabbed my hand again and pushed me against the wall.

"Let go of me!"I yelled.

"Why don't we have some fun"he said. He was holding both of my hands with one of his hands and started moving his other hand over my chest.

"LET ME GO!"I yelled. I couldn't break free from is grasp.

"Your prince won't come for you"he said as his hand was moving closer to my chest.

"Let Eri go"somebody said. We all turned to see Add standing 4 feet away from us.

"F##k off Add"Ruben said.

"You can't make me, Ruben"Add said.

"Tch, guys get him"Ruben told his friends. His buddies slowly walked close to Add.

"NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE"I yelled.

"You sure you want to play like this?"Add asked them.

"GET THAT A##HOLE ALREADY"Ruben yelled. His friends did as they were told and one of them punched Add on his right cheek.

"ADD!"I yelled.

~ **End of Chapter 14** ~

 _ **Hey Guys, I just owe one more chapter and then I'm done. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Bye...**_


	17. Chapter 15:Deal

_**Hey Guys, I will be doing 2 pov's on this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Eve's Pov**

"ADD!"I yelled. He was still standing. His right cheek was really red after being hit.

"F##K HIM UP"Ruben told his friends. As the same person is about to punch Add again, Add smiled and caught the guys hand before it got to his face.

"So you want to play like that"Add said, "then let's play." He pulled the boy and then punched him in the face. I saw that Add looked different, like his eyes looked more vicious and dark.

"GET HIM"Ruben yelled. His other friend was trying punch Add but Add kept on dodging him. Add kicked the guy in the stomach then kicked him the face. Add started walking slowly over here.

"STAY AWAY"Ruben yelled. Add just kept on walking and ignoring Ruben. Ruben ran to Add and tried to punch him but Add caught his hand. Add started twisting his hand. "AHHH"Ruben yelled.

"Don't you ever try and hurt Eri again"Add said.

"LET ME GO"Ruben yelled.

"Promise me you will never try to hurt her"Add said.

"I PROMISE, NOW PLEASE LET ME GO"Ruben yelled.

"Also even if you try to tell the principle that I beat you guys up, I will say that it was self defense because you guys attacked first"Add said.

"I WON"T, JUST LET ME GO PLEASE"Ruben yelled.

"Now scram"Add said. Add let go of Ruben's hand and Ruben ran with his friends beaten up. Add slowly turned to look at me.

"Thank you for helping me Add"I said.

"Are you okay?"Add asked me.

"Yes, I'm okay"I said, "are you okay?" I saw that his right cheek was still red.

"Yeah...I'm fine"he said.

"I'm sorry for getting you injured"I said.

"It's not your fault"he said, "you were just weak."

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"You couldn't defend yourself"he said, "you need more practice."

"Shut up Add"I said.

"Make me...Eve"he said. My eyes widen after he said that.

"Why are you calling me that?"I asked.

"You know exactly why I'm calling you that"he said. He was smiling at me.

"No I don't know why"I played dumb.

"You can't trick me Eve, I know that you Eve, the 17 year old musicians who went missing"he said.

"How do you know?"I asked,"do you have proof?"

"I scanned you"he said. He showed me the flash drive and then he whistled. 4 drones showed up out of nowhere. The drones formed a square then Add put his drive in one of them. It showed my DNA. "Your DNA matched and you looked exactly liked her"he explained. "There's no way you can say I'm not right"he said.

"Yes,...your right"I said, "I'm Eve, the famous musician that went missing."

"Heh"he laughed that I gave up and told the truth.

"Please don't tell anyone"I said, "I will do anything."

"Hey, I'm not that mean"he said, "let's make a deal."

"A deal"I repeated, "fine, whats the deal?"

"I will keep your secret if..."he said, "you be my girlfriend."

"What?"I said, "you joking aren't you."

"Nope, I'm not joking"he said.

"There's must be something else that you can want from me"I said.

"Nope, I only want you to be my girlfriend"he said.

"I hate you"I said softly.

"So do we have a deal?"he asked.

"FINE YOU BAKA, WE HAVE A DEAL"I yelled at him.

"Great, now that your my girlfriend, that means I can do this"he said. I looked him in the eye. He started getting closer to me.

"What are you doing?"I asked him. I starting walking backwards until I hit the wall.

"Add, please stop"I said. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. His face slowly got close to mine. I tried to stop him but he was to strong. Then his lips touched mine. I felt my face getting red. His lips were warm. His warmth was warming me up. I thought his lips would be cold like his attitude. He licked my bottom lip, which surprised and made me open my mouth. I gave Add the chance to slip his tongue inside me mouth. He explores every part of my mouth. I tried my best not to moan but I couldn't hold it in. A soft moan escaped my lips. Then Add separated us from the kiss. "That was my first kiss you Baka"I told him.

"Mine too"he said, "but I'm glad that I was your first kiss."

 **Add's Pov**

I was happy that I got to tease Eve.

"Are you mad at me?"I asked her.

"I don't know"she said. Her face was blushing crimson red.

"If you don't stop blushing, I will kiss you again"I told her.

"Stop it Add"she said. Then I grabbed her hand and started pulling her. "Where are we going?"she asked.

"Home"I said. It took us 5 mins to get to the studio. "So Lucina is actually Lu right?"I asked Eve.

"Yes, she is Lu"she said.

"Why did you guys disappear and run away?"I asked her.

"I'm not going to tell you"she said.

"Then I'm going have to force it out of you"I said.

"Stay away Add"she said.

"Nope"I said as I started chasing her. I followed her to our room. I was able to grab her by her hips. I started to spin her around.

"Add stop please"she begged.

"Okay"I said. I put her down then saw something behind her.

"My Queen is that you?"somebody said . Eve turned and her eyes widened.

"Add what time is it?"Eve asked me.

"It's 6 p.m."I told her.

"We were 30 mins early"she mumbled.

"Are these your drones?"I asked her.

"Yes, this is Oberon, Ophelia, Moby, and Remy"she told me.

"You built yourself?"I asked her.

"Yes"she said.

"Who is this my Queen?"Oberon asked.

"This is Add,...my...b-boyfriend"she said.

"Nice to meet you guys"I said. Oberon slowly came close to me then pointed at me.

"If you ever hurt my Queen, I will kill you"he said.

"Yeah...whatever"I said. I saw Eve laughing.

"Can they stay in this room?"Eve asked me, "please Add."

"Sure..."I said.

"Really"she said.

"Yes"I said.

"Thank you so much Add"she said as she hugged me.

"Yeah..."I said as slowly hugged her back.

 **Time skip(8:20)**

"What are you doing Eve?"I asked her. I just finished taking a shower. Lu and Ciel came around 7:30 and already went to bed. We all ate around 7:40.

"Finishing homework"she said.

"Hey Eve"I said.

"Yes, Add"she said.

"Do you hate me?"I asked her.

"Why are you asking me that?"she asked.

"Because I want to know if you really dislike me and what I'm making you deal with"I said. She stood up then walked over to me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it down which made me bend down. Then she surprisingly kissed my cheek.

"I don't hate you Add, I actually think of you as the nicest person I ever met"she said. After she said that I started blushing. "It's just this is my first relationship, and so I get really embarrassed"she said.

"Don't worry, it's my first too"I said.

"Well, I'm finished with homework so, let's hit the hay"she said.

"Alright"I said. All of the drones were sleeping in a corner including mine. We both got in out beds and laid down.

"Goodnight Add"Eve said.

"Yeah...night...Eve"I said.

~End of Chapter 15~

 _ **Hey Guys, i finished the last chapter that I owed you guys. Also just to make sure you know that there won't be any lemons in this story. There's only kissing. Also I will be doing the credit at the end of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Talk to you guys later...Bye :)**_


	18. Chapter 16:Truth

**Lu's Pov**

 **In Bedroom(6:15, Friday)**

I woke up to the sun that was hitting my face. I turn to see Ciel still asleep. I get off my bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finished my teeth in 5 mins. Then I went to my closet and got a blue shirt and white shorts. After changing I went downstairs and got a piece of a butter croissant.

"Lu is that you?"somebody said. I turn to see Eve standing outside her and Add's room.

"Ohayogozaimasu(Good morning) Eve"I said.

"Ohayogozaimasu Lu"Eve said. I saw the she was shaking a little and playing with her hands.

"Everything okay?"I asked her.

"Um...can I talk to you about something..."she said.

"Sure"I said

"With Add"she finished.

"Sure"I said again. After saying that Add slowly comes out of their room and walks down with Eve. We all sat down in sofa.

"Has Ciel found out that you Lu?"Eve asked.

"No, why?"I asked wondering why she asking me this in front of Add.

"Well, on Tuesday, ...Add figured out that I was Eve and that your Lu"she told. My mouth dropped. I turn to look at Add who had a small smirk on his face.

"How did you find out?"I asked him.

"I scanned her"he said.

"With what?"I asked.

"With my drones"he said.

"What drones?"I asked. He whistled and four drones came flying from their room.

"These drones"Add told me.

"Oh"I said,. "Wouldn't you sell us out and tell people that we're actually the two missing musicians?"I asked him.

"Well, no because...I made a deal with Eve to keep your secret"he told me.

"What was the deal?"I asked him. I saw that Eve's face was turning red.

"The deal was that she had to be my girlfriend"he said. My mouth dropped again.

"Why would you agree with that Eve?!"I asked her.

"Lu it's not that bad yesterday Add—"she didn't get to finish what she was saying because Add put his hand over her mouth. He pulls her body and makes her sit on his lap.

"ADD LET HER FINISH WHAT SHE WAS SAYING!!"I yelled.

"Heh no"he said.

"ADD I WIL—"

"Another reason why I won't sell you guys out is because you guys have your reasons" he said, cutting me off. I looked at Add with shock. I never would have thought somebody like would say that.

"Oh okay"I said. After I said that he let's go of Eve.

"Does Ciel know who you are?"Eve asked me.

"No, he doesn't" I told her. Then she turns to look at Add.

"Do you know anything about him knowing?"Eve asked him.

"Maybe"he said.

"That's not very useful"I told Add.

"Why don't you him yourself then"Add said.

"...Can he keep a secret?"I asked Add.

"What secret?"somebody behind us asked. We all turn to see Ciel standing behind us.

"Oh h-hey Ciel"I said.

"What secret?"he asked again. I turned to Eve and she nodded at me, telling me I should tell him the truth. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was shaking.

"Ciel, who does Lucina look like?"Add asked. After Add asked him that, Ciel scans me.

"Mmm...well of course she would look like Lu because she is Lu right?"he said. All of are mouths dropped.

"Wait so you knew that I was Lu the whole time?"I asked him. He nodded. "Then why didn't you say anything?"I asked.

"I thought I should wait till you tell me the truth"he said.

"Oh okay"I said.

"Now that we both know your secret, will you guys tells us why you ran away?"Add asked us. I turned to Eve, who was shaking a little.

"I'm going to make breakfast"Eve said as she got up to go to the kitchen.

"Eve..."Add said as he gave her a face that told her to sit back down. She did as she was told and sat down.

"So... will you tell us what happened?"Ciel asked.

"Well,... you know are manager, Chloe right?"I asked them.

"The lady who use to be a musician but only had one hit, yeah"Ciel said.

"She was forcing us to marry the musicians in Terror"Eve told them.

"You mean Wally and Scar?"Add asked. Both Eve and I nodded at them.

"Couldn't you guys have told the police?"Ciel asked us.

"We couldn't because we had no proof and we made Chloe start bleeding from her cheek after slapping her very hard"I told them.

"Damn, she must have really pis you guys off to do deserve that slap"Add said as he laughed.

"She told us that if we don't marry Scar and Wally, we would lose being musicians."Eve told them.

"WHO WOULD WANT TO MARRY DOES PERVERTS!!"I yelled.

"Well, there music does sound bad and their voices our horrible"Add said with a smile on his face.

"So who else knows that you guys are here?"Ciel asked me.

"Just Akira"I said.

"Who?"Ciel said.

"You mean Akira Hayashi"Add said.

"Yeah"Eve said.

"Would make sense because she had to look at your files right, so that you can get in the school"Ciel said.

"No, we known Akira for a long time"Eve told them.

"Is that why you were at the orphanage with her, Lu?"Ciel asked.

"Well, I used to live with Akira in the old orphanage"I told them.

"Make sense"he said.

"Hey guys what time is it?"Add asked us.

"It's...7:40!!!!!!!!"I said.

"WE ONLY HAVE 5 MORE MINS TILL THE BELL RINGS"Add yelled. BEEP BEEP!!! We all turned to see the door opened.

"HURRY UP AND GET IN THE CAR YOU GUYS"Eve told us. We all ran to the car and got in.

"When did you get the car ready Eve?"I asked her. I turn to look at her and realized she wasn't driving, she was in shotgun. "Who's driving the car?"I asked Eve.

"I am"the driver said. We all turned to see Oberon driving the car.

"When did you get in here?"Add asked him.

"My Queen texted me to get the car ready and she texted Ophelia to get breakfast for us"Oberon told us. We all turned to Eve who had toasts in her hands.

"Eve your a life savior"Add said.

 **~Lunch Time(12:20)~**

"Luckily we made it to class in time"I said. We were all siting outside in the garden and eating orange chicken with vegetables.

"If Eve hadn't texted her drones to help us, we would have been late"Ciel said. We both turned to look at Add and Eve who were both playing thumb wrestle.

"Why are you guys playing thumb wrestle?"I asked them.

"Who ever wins, will be fed"Add told us. We saw Add put his thumb on Eve's thumb and wins. Eve was blushing a lot.

"F-fine.."Eve said as she got some orange chicken and fed it to him.

"You guys are so cute"Ciel said.

"Shut up Ciel, why don't you let Lu feed you"Add said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think she would-"

"Sure"I said. I wanted to prove to Add that I'm not scared . I got his fork and stabbed a zucchini with it. "Here"I said as I slowly moved towards him. I scanned his face and his eyes were beautiful. I got lost thought and realized that I was leaning to close to him with the fork in his mouth.

"You okay Lu?"Ciel asked me.

"Eep... I mean yeah"I told him as I slowly moved away from him. I turned away and faced the opposite way.

"Hey Lu"Ciel said.

"What"I said. I turned and saw a spoon full of food in front of me. Ceiling was trying to feed me.

"Say Ahh"he said. I did as I was told and opened my mouth and let him feed me. I felt my face heating up.

"Thanks"I said.

"Well, I see that you guys are getting along well"somebody behind us said. We all turned to see a group of 4 in front of us.

"Who are you guys?"I asked them

"Our names are David, Stephanie, Blanca, and Ruben"Blanca said,"we're the group who also performed at the contest".

"Okay, what do you guys want?"Ciel asked them.

"A rematch"Stephanie said.

"Why?"Add asked them with anger in his tone.

"We want to see who's a better band"Ruben said.

"If we agree to this what's the rematch going to be?"Eve asked them.

"A riff off"Blanca said.

"And if we win?"I asked.

"We'll leave you guys alone, but"Ruben said.

"If we win we'll become the schools band"David finished.

"So are you guys in?"Stephanie asked.

"And if we don't participate in this?"Ciel asked.

"We'll blackmail you guys and spread rumors"Blanca said. I turned to Eve, Add, and Ciel. They nodded at me telling me that they're fine with it. I turned back to Blanca and smiled at her with a big smile. She froze for second then smiled

"We're in"I said.

 ** _~End of Chapter 16~_**

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the wait. I owe you guys one more chapter which will be posted later today or tomorrow. Thank you for being patient. Talk to you guys later. Bye ;)_**


	19. Chapter 17:Riff Off I

**Ciel's Pov**  
 **Saturday(8:20)**

 _ **Beep Beep!**_ I woke up to the noise of my alarm. I opened my eyes and reached over and turn off my alarm. I saw Lu still asleep. I smiled at her then got up and walked over. "What should I wear today?"I asked myself. I got a blue shirt and black jeans with my favorite sweater. Then I walked to restroom and changed. Once I came out I heard Lu talking. I turned to look at her and saw her twisting and turning in her sleep. I walked over to her and I heard her saying stuff.  
"No stop...don't hurt them...please help... you can do anything to me...just don't hurt...Ciel"she said. After she said that last word, my eyes widened. I decided to wake her up.  
"Lu... Lu.. wake up"I said as I shook her. She slowly opened her eyes and tears fell from her eyes. She sat up and quickly hugged me. Now she was on top of me.  
"Ciel!"she said happily, "are you okay, did they hurt you?" She looked at me and scanned me.  
"Lu, I'm fine"I told her, "you were just having a bad dream." After I told her, that her eyes widen and her face started heating up. "What were you dreaming about?"I asked her.  
"T-that Chloe found me and Eve and then somebody started hurting Add and you"she said. She was still crying. I put my arms around her waist and hugged her back.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine Lu"I said, trying to comfort her. I looked at her and smiled at she smiled back.  
"Thanks Ciel"she said.  
"No problem"I said."Let's go and make breakfast"I told her, "it our turn to make food."  
"Okay but first let me change"she said.  
"Okay, see you down stairs"I said as I got up and left the room.I went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients to make eggs with onion, tomato, and pepper. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Lu. She was wearing a white shirt with black shorts.  
"What are we making?"she asked me.  
"Eggs"I said.  
"Okay what do you want me to do?"she asked me.  
"Can you make drinks for us?"I asked her.  
"Is smoothies okay?"she asked.  
"Sure"I said. She went to the fridge and got dates and bananas. It took us 20 mins to finish making breakfast. I set down the food on the table and Lu was pouring the smoothies into cups. She then brought them over to the table. I got one and took a sip from it. "Mmmm.. this is so good"I said.  
"Thanks"she said. I looked at her and saw that she had some smoothie on the side of her lip. I bend down to her face and licked the side of her lip.  
"C~Ciel what are you doing?!"she asked me.  
"There was some smoothie on you"I told her. I looked her and she was blushing. Then I started blushing. "S-Sorry"I said.  
"It's okay"she said. _**Ring Ring!**_ Lu's phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello"she said. "Morning Akira"she said. When she said that, you can tell that she was talking to Akira Hayashi. "Ciel, can you open the door please?"she asked me.  
"Sure"I said. I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw 12 kids standing in front of me with Akira.  
"Hello Ciel"Akira said.  
"Hello Ms. Hayashi"I said. I let them in and then when they all came in, I closed the door.  
"Lu!"all the kids yelled as they ran to hug her.  
"Hey guys"Lu said.  
"Who's screaming Lu?"somebody asked. We all turned to see Add and Eve behind us.  
"Eve!"4 of the kids yelled as they ran to hug Eve.  
"Hi Ash, Leo, Jack, and Sally"Eve said, "it's been awhile."  
"Makes sense"Add said.  
"Hello Add and Eve"Akira said.  
"Hey Akira"Eve said.  
"Hello Ms. Hayashi"Add said.  
"Please call me Akira"she said.  
"Akira can we eat?"Jeff asked.  
"Yes, but everybody has to was their hands first"Akira told them.  
"Okay"all the kids said. Both Eve and Add showed them to the restroom. After they all did, they came back and sat down in the chairs we had put for them.  
"So what brings you guys here?"I asked them.  
"Well, I wanted to see how you guys were doing and all the kids wanted to see Lu and Eve"Akira said.  
"Akira, do you already know that we found out about Lu's and Eve's secret?"Add asked her.  
"Yes, Lu and Eve told me"she said.  
"Oh"I said as I turned to look at Lu, who was smiling and talking to Eve and the kids.  
"What are you guys going to do today?"Akira asked us.  
"Well"Add said.  
"Um"Eve said.  
"We're going to do a riff off"I said. Then it got quiet.  
"When did Blanca said to meet up?"Lu asked.  
"She said at 10:25 and in the park, under the bridge"Eve said.  
"Right now it's 10 a.m."Add said **.**  
 **"** Well you guys need to hurry and get going"Akira said. We did as we were told and cleaned up.  
"Akira, can we go with them?"Sally asked her.  
"If that's okay with them"Akira said.  
"Sure"the four of us said.  
"Okay then, let's go"Akira said. We all got in two car. Akira went with the kids in her car and the four of us went in my car.It took us 20 mins to get there. We parked next to the bridge and took our instruments down.  
"You guys came after all"Blanca said.  
"We would never back down on our deal"Lu said.  
"So what's going to be our first category?"I asked them.  
"Judges?"Blanca asked them. The judge was a girl named Lizbeth.  
"Your first category is anime openings, endings, and themes"Lizbeth said.  
"Okay let's start"Blanca said. We all got our instruments ready and waited for the signal.  
"Okay,.. START"Lizbeth said.

Lu and Eve:

(Strike back!)

~starts playing the guitar and drums~

Kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu datto shite mo(Even if the percentage can't even change the orbit)

1 percent de mo areba mochiron teiko desho?(If there's as less as even one per cent shouldn't I obviously resist?)

Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsu keraretatte, no I won't!(After all, it was thrown to me as "fate" but, no I won't!)

Hikuri kaeshite, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai?(I'll turn it around, because if I could see the future with you wouldn't it be great?)

Add and Ciel:Bring it on! Cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle hey!

Buchi nuku donten!( I'll push through the cloudy sky)

Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei(Still burning my fire the thunder slashes the sky)

I gotta karikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute!(I gotta drown out the nightmare I just want to see the future!)

Kako, mirai, so shite ikiteru ima(Past, Future, and the Now we live in)

I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu(I ain't scared of my past and now for the entrusted past)

Screaming out for my pride!

All four: Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeru yo! Zutto(I don't want to see tears, so I'll keep screaming! All the way...)

(I'm never falling down! Oikaze o se ni fukitobasu destiny!(I'm never falling down! With the tail wind behind me I'll blow away Destiny!))

Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto(Because I want to protect this smile at my back! All the way...)

(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me!

Kanashimi nante rest in peace!) nando demo (I gotta blast off you pain for you and me! let the sadness rest in peace!)  
No matter how many times...)  
Blanca and Ruben:  
光る 雲を突き抜け Fly Away (Fly Away)(Piercing the shining clouds, I fly away (fly away))  
からだじゅうに 広がるパノラマ(While a panorama spreads through my body)  
顔を 蹴られた地球が怒って (怒って)(Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry (gets angry))  
火山を爆発させる(And makes a volcano explode!)

溶けた北極1の中に(Within the melted polar ice)  
恐竜がいたら 玉乗り仕込みたいね(If there's a dinosaur, I want to train it to balance on a ball!)  
I saw Eve whisper something to Lu's ear and Lu nodded at her.

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
何が起きても気分は へのへのカッパ(No matter what happens, I feel like it's no big deal!)  
Lu started walking to were Blanca was and stood 2 feet away from her.  
CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
胸がパチパチするほど(Just as loudly as my heart pounds)  
騒ぐ元気玉...Sparking!(The Genki-Dama roars...Sparking!)  
Lu put on of her fingers on her lips and told Blanca to stop. Blanca eyes widen.

Lu and Eve:  
Yoru ni tojikomerareta ko wa(Expressionless and cold, there's a girl locked away)  
Muhyoujou ni iki wo tometa(In the dark all alone, she finally breathes her last)

~music starts playing~

Datte dou shiyou mo nai koto bakari janai  
Kaerarenai sekai de oboreteiru(Everywhere we look we see hopelessness  
Pain and despair fills this life  
Slowly we drown in this world that can never be changed)

Open your eyes  
Shizumu kage donna ima demo(Our reality is a shadow of itself)  
Kore ga genjitsu(Broken and devoid of hope)

Jiyuu to wa nai?  
Anataga kureta itami ga  
Ai kamo shirenai to hitori de kitai shiteta(What does it mean to have freedom  
Every single feeling, every moment All that I felt, longing and agony  
Pleading in desperation it could be love)

Boku wo touta suru(Throw me away, I don't get to feel)  
SCHADENFREUDE wa iran(Schadenfreude for you)

Wazato rashiito dorematikku ni ha akita  
DISCORD ni tanbi shite(Is there no passion left?  
All of this drama seems so dead to me  
Discord is all that's left to see)

Blanca cut us off and started singing.  
Blanca and David:  
miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari(Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above)  
inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe(send a plea from across the ages)  
iroaseru KOTO naku todoku(with colours that haven't faded)  
KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi(It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes)  
kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo(A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon)  
chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo(to live as fully as possible, day by day)  
bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni(So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday)  
hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni(let's shine on like that star)

Add stood in front of Eve and Lu and, started singing.  
Add:  
sono omoi ashi o hiza o mae ni michibiku(That feeling pulls your feet- your knees- onward)  
chikara nanda tte Go ahead to(Telling you to "Go ahead"toward a new power)  
kimi no naka ni shōjiru shōdō wa Treasure(That impulse born within you is a treasure)  
honmono ka nisemono ka tsurete ike yo(No matter if it's real or fake – just take it along)

kūsō no kanata notte boku no mata mo taemai yo(Straddling the limits of this fantasy, my thighs probably won't last)  
soredemo ī yo yume demo(But that's just fine! Even if it's nothing but a dream)

todokisō de todokanai Make some noise(It seems within reach, but somehow too far off – so make some noise!)  
kūkyo na nichijō wa kagayaki dasu no ka(Are these empty days gonna start shining bright?)

hakidasu yō ni shite mae ni mae ni kogeba(If we push on through like we're about to hurl)  
bokura no mirai wa kasoku shite yuku darō(I'm sure our future will start to pick up speed!)  
ima kono toki ga tomaru toshite mo kono kokyū made(There's no stopping this breath)  
tomerare wa shinai sa kudaranai gohōbi mada?(so where's my worthless reward?)

Blanca and Stephanie:  
Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara

Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai Risei wo wasureta machi  
(n the spreading darkness I exchange a pledge for the revolution  
An evil flower that sprouted from love  
With everything that'll happen after this  
I can't let anyone interfere with it  
The fruit of the future told me)

Add walked over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Play ####### ####"he told me( **you'll find out in a sec** ). I nodded at him and started playing the drums. Add did the same and started playing the guitar. Blanca and Stephanie stopped singing.

Lu and Eve:

Elizabeth  
Your tears and my fears are almost disappear  
So let's share the perfect time. For you and me  
You knocked on my door  
So let's start our journey  
Because you came to see me first

And your loneliness and kindness are could be my trigger  
So lets share the perfect time  
Can you grab both my arms and we'll jump out the window  
Let's see what our future holds

There's no time  
You can't ignore how you feel inside  
I can't wait to see them all from my heart  
Take my hand

Elizabeth  
Your tears and my fears are almost disappear  
So let's share the perfect time. For you and me  
You knocked on my door  
So let's start our journey  
Because you came to see me first

And your loneliness and kindness are could be my trigger  
So lets share the perfect time  
Can you grab both my arms and we'll jump out the window  
Let's see what our future holds

"Hey, that's not an anime opening"Blanca said, cutting us off.

"No it's not, but it's a theme song"Lu said.

"We can only sing openings!"Blanca said with anger in her tone.

"Lizbeth, what did you say were our category was?"I asked her.

"I said anime opening, ending, and theme songs"Lizbeth said.

"So what are going to do now?"Add asked all four of them.

 _ **~End of Chapter 17~**_

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for posting late. I got really busy yesterday and I didn't get the time to update. Hope you guys like this Chapter... Bye...**_


	20. Chapter 18:Riff Off Part II

**Eve's Pov**

 **Saturday(10:40)**

 **Under the Birdge**

"So what are going to do now?"Add asked all four of them. Blanca and her group were angry for being wrong. Add walked over to me and whispered something to me. "Looks like they ran out of ideas"he told me.

"Uh-uh"I said.

"What is your next move Blanca?"Lizbeth asked. Blanca turned to look at Lizbeth.

"We surrender" Blanca said.

"Blanca's group, you guys have been cut off"Lizbeth says. "Lu's group is the winner of the first category"Lizbeth said.

"Yes"Lu cheered.

"GO LU! GO EVE!"the kids and Akira cheered.

"Okay, your next category is 1980's."Lizbeth told us,"you may began." Blanca's group started playing right away.

Ruben:

See the stone set in your eyes

See the thorn twist in your side

I'll wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait

And I wait, without you

Add slowly walks to the front of the group and starts singing.

Add:

Welcome to your life

There's no turning back

Even while we sleep

We will find You acting on your best behavior

Turn your back on mother nature

Everybody wants to rule the world

Lu and I:

It's my own desire

It's my own remorse

Help me to decide

Help me make the most Of freedom and of pleasure

Nothing ever lasts forever

Everybody wants to rule the world

Blanca and Stephanie:

Dark in the city night is a wire

Steam in the subway earth is afire

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

Woman you want me give me a sign

And catch my breathing even closer behind

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt down I'm after you

Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Straddle the line in discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt down I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf

I walked in front of Add and whispered a song in his hear. I looked at him and waited for his response. Then he looked at me back and nodded.

Add and me:

Give me a chance

To touch, to hold your love

Can't understand

You've been so cold so long

~started playing~

Why don't you feel it like I do?

Why don't you want me like I do?I know (I know) you know (you know)

You're in my dreams, I need you so

How could you see me for so long

And keep pretending all along?I know (I know) you know (you know)

That I will never do you wrong

David and Ruben:

We're talking away

I don't know what

I'm to say I'll say it anyway

Today's another day to find you

Shying away

I'll be coming for your love, okay?

Take on me, (take on me)

Take me on, (take on me)

Lu walked over to me and told me a song. "Sure"I said.

"Follow my lead"Lu said. I did as I was told and followed her.

Lu and me:

Words like violence

Break the silence

~music starts~

Come crashing in

Into my little world

Painful to me

Pierce right through me

Can't you understand?

Oh my little girl

All I ever wanted

All I ever needed

Is here in my arms-

"Stop right there"Lizbeth said, cutting us off.

"What's wrong?"Lu asked Lizbeth.

"You guys are singing the wrong"Lizbeth said.

"EH?!"Lu said.

"That song was in the 1990's"Lizbeth.

"I'm so sorry guys, I have failed you~u ~wahh!"Lu cried. Ciel walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Lu, you were great"Ciel said, trying to cheer her up.

"Lu's group, you guys have been cut off"Lizbeth said,"the winners of this round is Blanca's group." Both Add and I turned to look at Blanca's group. Both Blanca and Ruben were flipping us off.

"Grr"Add said.

"Ignore them Add"I told him.

"Fine"he said.

"Okay, the last category is going to be... songs about sex"Lizbeth said,"which ever group wins this round, will be the winner of the riff off." After she said that, I could feel my face heat up.

"Eve, you okay?"Add asked me.

"Yah, I'm fine"I said quickly.

"Okay"he said.

"Okay, we need to win this round, okay guys"Lu said.

"Right"we all said.

"Okay, start"Lizbeth told us.

Add and Ciel:

~music plays~

"No" is a dirty word ,

Never gonna say it first,

"No" is just a thought that never crosses my in the parking lot,

Better bring your friend along,Better all together than just one at a time.

S is for the simple need

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot,

Cause that's the one you really want.

(Yes) sex is always the answer, it's never a question,

Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (yes)

Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,

Then it's always yes, yeah!

I'm loving what you wanna wear,

I wonder what's up under there?

Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?I

love to try to set you free,

I love you all over to hear the sound you make the second you're done.

Blanca and Stephanie:

Na na na, na na, come on

Na na na, come on, come on

Come on, na na na na

Feels so good being bad

There's no way I'm turning back

Now the pain is for pleasure'

Cause nothing can measure

Love is great, love is fine

Out the box, out of line

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Both me and Lu cut them off and started singing.

Lu and me:

I like your pants around your feet

And I like the dirt that's on your knees

And I like the way you say please

While you're looking up at me

You're like my favorite damn disease

And I love the places that we go

And I love the people that you know

And I love the way you can't say

"No"Too many long lines in a row

I love the powder on your nose

And now I know who you are

It wasn't that hard

Just to figure you out

Now I did, you wonder why

I like the freckles on your chest

And I like the way you like me best

And I like the way you're not impressed

While you put me to the test

I like the white stains on your dressI love the way you pass the check

And I love the good times that you wreck

Ruben walks over to me and start singing.

Ruben:

No love, just sex, followed next with a check and a note

That last night was dope

Let's talk about sex, baby (sing it)

~Ruben pointed at me and made signs that we should have sex. I could hear Add saying "f#ck off a##hole"~

Let's talk about you and me (sing it, sing it)

Let's talk about all the good things

And the bad things that may be

Let's talk about sex (come on)

Let's talk about sex (do it)

Let's talk about sex (uh-huh)

Let's talk about sex

Ladies, all the ladies, louder now, help me out

Come on, all the ladies - let's talk about sex, all right(repeat)[Yo, Pep, I don't think they're gonna play this on the radio

And why not? Everybody has sex

I turn to look at Lu. She shook her head no, that she ran out of songs.

" _What are we going to do?_ "I thought to myself. Then Ciel started playing the drums and Add was playing the guitar.

Add:

Oh, ooh

Oh, ooh

Shake shake shake on the floor

Take take take take me lower

Loud loud loud beating rhythm

Hush Hush Hush keep it secret

~Add grabbed my hand and spun me around~

Reckless without reason

Defenseless dive on the floor

Baby ready set fly away

Add and me:

I'm in a trance with you Forget

Embrace our instinct

I want to see your other face

Kissing your lips

Calling for your devil side

Come come come on you're thirsty

Shame Shame Shame don't be so shy(Right or wrong who decided?)

Talk talk talk monsters talking

Reckless without reason

Defenseless dive on the floor

Baby ready set fly away

I'm in a trance with you Forget

Embrace our instinct

I want to see your other face

Kissing your lips

Calling for your devil side

Blanca:

Y-you got- 30s, 15s, 0s

P-pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it, oh

"Stop, Blanca"Lizbeth said. "You're not singing the song right and you don't remember the lyrics"Lizbeth said.

"Fuck"Blanca said.

"You have been cut off"Lizbeth said," the winners are Lu's group, congrats."

"CONGRATS LU, EVE, ADD, AND CIEL!"Akira and the kids screamed. I saw Lu run to the kids and hugged them, while Ciel followed her.

"How cute"I said. I turned around and ran without stopping, having my arms open.

~End of Chapter 18~


	21. Chapter 19:Celebration

**Add's** **Pov**

 **Saturday, (11:07)**

Akira and the kids were congratulating us, for winning. I turn to look at Ruben, who was stilling flipping me off.

"Tch"I said. I turned to look at the others and Eve tackled me with a hug. "Woah" I was able to keep us from falling.

"You were amazing"Eve told me.

"Thanks"I said as I hugged her back.

"He was flipping you off right?"she asked me.

"Yeah"I said.

"Wait here"she told me as she walked to where Ruben was.

"Yes, ma'am"I responded.

"Hey Ruben"she said.

"Yes gorgeous"he said.

" _I really want to slap the shit out of him_ "I thought. _**SLAP!**_ I saw Eve slap Ruben on his cheek. His friends were in shock from how loud it was.

"That was for me and this ones for Add"Eve said as she smacked him again. His left cheek was marked deep red. "I'll take me leave"she said as she walked over to me.

"Why did you do that?"I asked her.

"Cause he deserved it"she said. We started walking towards Lu and Ciel

"Thank you"I said.

"For what?"she asked.

"Nothing"I said.

"So what do you guys want to eat for lunch?"Ciel asked.

"I'm craving sushi"Lu said.

"I know a place where we can go"Akira told us, "it will be my treat."

"No you don't have to do that, Akira"Eve said.

"I want to"she said.

"Okay then let's go"Lu said cheerfully. We pack all of our instruments and load them in the car. Then once everybody was in, we followed Akira to the restaurant. It took us 10 mins to get there. One Ciel parked the car we all got off.

"This way"Akira told everybody(including the kids). We into the restaurant and Akira told the waiter that there were 17 people. I laughed at his reaction when he saw all the kids. Once we were seated, we started looking at the menus. "Should we just get the party plate?"Akira asked. The party plate had 12 different types of sushi.  
"Yeah, we should just get the party plate"Ciel agreed.  
"May, I take you order?"the waiter asked. After the waiter took our order, Jack started poking me.  
"Yes?"I asked him.  
"Are you and Eve a thing?"he asked me.  
"Maybe"I told him.  
"That's weird"he said.  
"Why?"I asked him.  
"Eve never dated anybody before or had a relationship"he said, "every time somebody would ask her out, she would quickly reject them."  
"Did she hate boys or what?"I asked him.  
"I think she hated relationships"he said.  
"Okay, thanks Jack"I said. After I thanked him, he made a surprised face. "What"I said.  
"It's just, I never thought you would say thank you"he said.  
"Mmh"I said. I turn to look at Eve, who was talking to Lu and Sally. After 15 mins of waiting our food came. Lu was ready to have tears of happiness.  
"Thank you for the food"everybody said. Then we all started digging in.

"So, have you guys planned for the Halloween party yet?"Akira asked us. We were all silent after she asked us that.

"Hehe,...about that"Lu shuttered.

"We haven't planned for it yet"Eve finished.

"Hmm, I see"Akira said, "well, it's a good thing to tell you ahead right."

"Yeah"Ciel said.

"So, what are guys going to do after this?"Akria asked us.

"We don't have anything important to do after this"Lu said.

"Do you guys want to hangout at the Arcade after this?"Akira asked.

"Sure"we all said.

"Alright"Akira said.

~After lunch~

We were outside ready to leave to the Arcade.

"Where is the Arcade?"Ciel asked.

"Next to the restaurant"Akira told us as she pointed to it.

"Okay then let's go"Lu said. We went inside the Arcade and were in awe. We broke into 3 groups. Akira went with Alex, Maya, Jocelyn, and Luke, Lu went with Ciel, Jeff, Michael, Hana, and Haru, I I went with Eve, Jack, Sally, Ash, and Leo.

"Eve can we go to the bumper cars?"Ash asked.

"Sure"she said. The 4 kids got in and started crashing into each other. After they got out we went to go play pinball. The first round was Jack vs Sally then Ash vs Leo.

"Hey Eve, it's your turn to play against Add"Sally said.

"Add might not want to play"she said.

"I'll play"I said.

"Okay"she responded. I served first. She hit back and then I hit the ball harder. Eve wasn't able to hit it back to me.  
" 1-0"Jack said. This time she served, but when she hit the ball, it was faster than before. I wasn't able to hit it back.

"1-1" Jack said. She smiled at me. I gave her a devilish smile. It was my turn to serve again. Eve was able to hit it then I reflect back to her. She hit it back to me, then I hit but the ball hit the little net.

"Shit"I said.

"1-2" I served again but this time Eve wasn't able to hit it back.

"2-2"

"How many point do we have to get to win?"I asked.

"5"Sally said.

"Okay"I said. Eve served again. She was able to get a point by making me lose the ball.

"2-3" It was neck and neck for us.

"3-3"

"4-3"

"4-4" After she got her 4 pint, I could tell she was running out energy and my arm was in pain. I still was able to hit a few more times. It was my turn to serve. I hit the ball and...

"4-5, Eve is the winner"Jack said. The ball was stuck one my side. Eve made a surprised face.

"Congrats" I told her.

"Thanks"she responded.

"Let's go play more games"Sally said happily. We followed her. We ended up watching an archery contest.

"Excuse us sir, would you like to play?"a guy asked.

"Can I participate?"Eve asked.

"This contest is only for men"the guy said.

"Oh okay"she said. I could tell that she really wanted to play.

"If you win you get 200 tickets"the guy said.

"Fine"I responded. I turn to Eve before I went.

"Good luck"she said.

"Thanks"I said as I gave her a smile.

" ALL RIGHT MEN IF YOU WIN, YOU GET 200 TICKETS, BUT IF YOU GET BULLS-EYE ON ALL OF THEM, YOU"LL GET 800 TICKETS!"the guy said. We got to chose if we wanted one arrow or four arrows. I got four. Then we stood at our places. I was going against 4 other people."OKAY, FIRST CONTESTANT, BEGIN!"the guy said.

"R-right"1st contestant said. He aimed for the bulls-eye but didn't positioned right. He was able to get in the 20 points zone.

"OKAY, NEXT CONTESTANT"the guy said. The second contestant only had one arrow. He got the same as the first contestant.

"THIRD CONTESTANT"the guys said. This contestant had four arrows. He was able to get 3 bulls-eye and in the 40 point zone on the last one.

"Try and beat that punk"contestant 3 told me. I turn to Eve, who had a worried face.

"LAST CONTESTANT"the guy said. I then turned to the 3rd contestant, who was giving me an evil smirk. I ignored him and positioned myself. I slowly took deep breaths. Then I let go. Bulls-eye. I did got bulls-eye again on the second one and the third one. I positioned myself again then let go... and I got bulls-eye again.

"WE HAVE A WINNER"the guy said. The guy gave me the tickets then I walked over to the group.

"You never cease to amaze me"Eve told me.

"What was with the worried face?"I asked her.

"I didn't want you to lose to that jerk and then be embarrassed"she explained.

"Did I lose?"I asked her.

"No"she said. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thanks"she said.

"Your welcome"I said. "Come on kids, lets go and gets some prizes"I told them.

"Yay"they all said. We went to the prize store. Jack got a scythe toy, Sally got a teddy bear, both Leo and Ash got a game console with toy controllers, Eve and I got brand new ipods. We went to the waiting area and sat down. The kids were playing with their new toys. Eve was looking at them. I slowly laid my head on her shoulder.

"A-Add, w-what are you doing?"she asked me.

"Laying my head on your shoulder"I said.

"W-why?"she asked.

"Because, I want to"I told her.

"F-fine"she said. We stayed like this for a whole 5 mins.

"Eve"I said.

"Y-yes"she said.

"Stay"I said.

"I am staying"she said.

"Don't"I said.

"Don't what?"she asked.

"Don't go"I said.

"What do you mean, Add?"she asked me.

"Nevermind"I said as I moved my head and pulled her onto my lap. Then I kissed the back of her head.

I looked at the kids, who were just staring at us.

"KAWAII!"they all screamed.

"Oh, shut it"I told them. I looked at Eve and her face turned into a crimson red color. I wanted to tell her so badly, to stay with me forever and don't leave me, but I can't.

 _ **~ End of Chapter 19~**_

 _ **Hey Guys, I finally posted the chapter I owed you guys. I owed you guys two chapters but i kept on forgetting to owe the last one I owed you. Sorry for taking so long. Hope you guys like this chapter. Bye..**_


	22. Chapter 20:Plans

**Lu's Pov**  
 **Saturday,(12:57)**  
 **At the Arcade**

We followed Ciel around the arcade. The kids got to go in the jumper then they played PAC-man and a random pie eating contest, which Haru won. We're pretty much done playing here. I was following them till I froze. I couldn't believe what was in front of me.  
"You okay, Lu?"Ciel asked me.  
"Let her have her fun"Jeff told Ciel. I walked up to my favorite game and press start. The game that is in front of me is ... the punching game. I have to punch the ball really hard.  
"READY, SET,...PUNCH!"the game said. And I did as I was told. I punched the ball. As I punched the ball, it shakes violently, then it... breaks. I turn to look at everybody. They were in shock and amazed.  
"Remind me never to piss her off"Ciel said.  
"Same here"Jeff said. I laughed at what they said. I looked at the scores. This boy named Jazz, his score was 95. I was above him. My score was 600.  
"Alright guys, lets start heading back"I said. I looked at the group and realized that Ciel disappeared. "Hey, where did Ciel go?"I asked the kids.  
"Over there"they all said as they pointed at a direction. I turn to see Ciel playing a game. He had two guns in his hands and was shooting these monsters in the game. It kept on saying triple kill, sniper, slayer, and 200 KILLS! Then he gets to 400 KILLS! Before the game ends he gets 666 KILLS! I was surprised from how good he was playing that game. While he was playing, he kept on flipping is guns and spinning them around in a cool way.  
"Not bad"I told him.  
"You too, on that punching game"he said.  
"Alright, let's go"I said. We walked to waiting area and saw Eve and her group. Eve was on Add's lap and her face was steaming red.  
"Eve, you okay?"I asked her.  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine"she said.  
"Did we miss something?"Ciel asked.  
"Yeah, Add-"Jack tried to say.  
"You guys didn't miss anything"Add said, cutting off Jack.  
"Okay"both Ciel and I said.  
"We're back"somebody behind us said. We all turn to see Akira with her group. "Did you guys win?"Akira asked the kids.  
"Yeah!"they all said.  
"That's good"she said.  
"Are we going home now?"Sally asked.  
"Yes"Akira told them.  
"Oh okay"Sally said.  
"Let's say our farewells"she told them.  
"Bye Lu, Eve, Add, and Ciel"they all said.  
"Bye you guys"Both Eve and I said. We both gave every kid a hug goodbye. Both Add and Ciel were waving goodbye.  
"See you guys later"Akira said.  
"Bye"we all said. We all walked to the car and got in.  
"So what do we do now"I asked as we were heading back home.  
"I think we should plan for the Halloween Party"Add said.  
"I agree with Add"Eve said.  
"That sounds perfect"I said.  
"Cool"Ciel said. It took us 15 mins to get home. Once we got in the house, we went into the music room. We all sat down in the chairs, that were around the table.  
"So any songs that you guys have in mind?"I asked.  
"Nope"Ciel said.  
"How about the Nightmare before Christmas so-"I said.  
"NO"Add said, cutting me off.  
"Why?"I asked him.  
"Add never liked that song"Ciel told us.  
"Makes sense"I said.  
"Any other idea's?"Eve asked.  
"Should we do a mixture of rock, classic, and nightcore?"Ciel asked.  
"That's actually a great idea Ciel"I said.  
"Okay now, what instruments are we going to use?"Eve asked.  
"Well, of course we going to use the basic instruments"Add said.  
"It also depends on songs we're going to sing"Eve said.  
"How about the song by Aria?I asked them.  
"Which one?"Ciel asked.  
"Chara's theme"I told them.

"Okay, we got one song, now we need a few more"Ciel said.

"Actually, why don't we look up some songs on Itunes"Eve said.

"Sure"we all said.

 **Dinner-8:00(No More Spoilers, songs)**

It was Ciel and Add's turn to cook and they made tacos. They also made banana smoothie with dates in them.

"So good"I said as I ate my tacos. I had 4 tacos on my plate and Eve had 2.  
"You really love tacos don't you Lu"Ciel said.

"Yup, she would get a t least 6 tacos for her"Eve told them. Add just started laughing.

"Shut up Add"I told him.

"Make me, pipsqueak"Add said.

"Add, Lu pl~"Eve tried to say.

"That's it"I said. I got up from the table and tackle him to the ground. I tried to slap him but he pushed me off him. I got back up and ran to him. I threw a punch at him but he dodge it. He then grabbed my collar and made sure I couldn't move anymore.

"You sure you want to play rough, pipsqueak?"Add asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure Add"I told him as I kicked him in his private part. Add let go of me and stepped to steps away from me.

"S~shit"he said.

" _Now my chance_ "I thought. I threw a punched at him...but he grabbed my hand and stopped me from punching him. I then flinched.

"You shouldn't have done that"Add told me. I looked into his eyes. His eyes looked different, like the eyes of a psychopath.

"STOP"Eve yelled. We both turned to Eve. She looked like she was ready to cry. "You guys need to stop, what are you going to get out of this?"Eve said.

"We're sorry"both me and Add said.

"Alright, now let's finish eating. We both sat down and continued eating.

 **After Dinner(8:40)**

"Uh, I'm so tired"I said. I jumped on my bed and got ready to snooze away.

"We'll at least we finished planning for the dance"Ciel said.

"No we didn't"I said.

"What do you mean we didn't?"Ciel asked me.

"It's a Halloween dance, right"I said.

"Yeah"he said.

"Well, we have to dress up"I told him.

"I don't want to dress up"Ciek said.

"Why not?"I asked him.

"The last time I dressed up for Halloween, everybody thought I was a girl"he said. After I said that, I just started laughing.

"Hey, don't start laughing"Ciel said.

"What were you?"I asked him.

"A...P~pirate"he told me. I started laughing again.

"Lu, stop"he said. I just continued laughing.

"Fine"he said. Then I stopped. He got off his bed and walked over to me. I realized what he was going to do.

"No Ciel st- HAHAHAHA"I tried to say. He started tickling me.

"NO STOP HAHAHA"

"Are you done laughing at me?"he asked.

"YES, I'm SORRY"I told him.

"Okay"he said. He moved his hand s away from me and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Anyways, I don't know what to wear"he told me.

"Don't worry, I can help you with that"I told him.

"Okay"he said.

"I'm going to tell Eve too"I said.

"Add's not going to happy":he said. I started laughing again.

 **~End of Chapter 20~**

 **Hey guys, sorry for posting late. I got a little busy. I'm sorry. Well,... I hope you guys liked this chapter. Till next week...Bye**


	23. Chapter 21:2 months later

**Ciel's Pov**  
 **Thursday-October 30-Day before Halloween(3:15)**  
 **At School**  
"Where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, where am I, WHERE AM I"Lu kept on saying. We were all looking for our names on the school list.  
"Your name is right here"I told Lu while pointing to it. She was number 16.  
"YES, I'm in the top 20"she said.  
"Me too"I told her. I was number 17, after Lu. We both turned to look at Add and Eve. They were both looking at the top of the paper. Then both Lu and I turn to look at the top of the paper. After looking, both of our mouths dropped. BOTH ADD AND EVE WERE NUMBER 1! We slowly turned to them. Then they looked at each other.

"So...who's smarter?"Lu asked them.

"Me"they both said in unison.

"You sure about that Eve, because I remember getting more points on my quizzes than you"Add said.

"Well, I remember getting better grades than you, on every assignment"Eve said.

"Hehe, you guys are just like a married couple"I said.

"The same for you two"Add said. After he said that, I could feel my face burning a little.

"Well, see you guys later"Add said.

"We have to go to practice"Eve told us.

"Okay, see you guys later"Lu said as I waved. Then they left.

"So, what do we do now?"I asked Lu.

"Any plans?"she asked me.

"No"I replied.

"Okay then, were going to the orphanage"Lu said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the orphanage. It took us 10 mins to get there. Once we got there, Lu knocked on the door. Akira was the one who opened the door.

"Hey guys"she said.

"Hey Akira"we both said.

"Come in"she said. We both walked in and saw all the kids playing. "Hey guys, look who came to visit"Akira told the kids. All the kids turned around to look at us and smiled.  
"LU"they all screamed as they ran to hug her.  
"Hey guys"Lu said as she hugged them back. Some came over to me and also said hello.  
"Lu, can you play with us?"Ash asked her.  
"Sure"Lu said. As Lu went to go play with the kids, I sat down on the couch.

"So Ciel, how long have you known Lu?"Akira asked me.

"What do you mean?"I asked her.

"I know you use to be Lu's friend, ever since 2nd grade"Akira said.

"How do you remember me from back then?"I asked her.

"I remember you because Lu would always stand in front of your old house and would always ask when you'll come back"Akira told me.

"Oh"I said.

~Flashback~

" _CIEL, CIEL, HEY CIEL"Lu said._

 _"Oh hi Lu"I said._

 _"Want to walk home together?"she asked me. She had a big smile on her face._

 _"Sorry Lu, I-I can't"I told her._

 _"Why can't you?"she asked me._

 _"I'm leaving"I said. Her smile turned into a frown._

 _"What do you mean you have to leave?"she asked me._

 _"I'm going to live somewhere else"I told her._

 _"Y-your joking right?"she asked me._

 _"No, I'm not"I said._

 _"W-why are you leaving me?"she asked me. She had tears in her eyes, that were falling down her face. "Have I not been a good friend?"she asked._

 _"No Lu, your a great friend"I told her._

 _"Your coming back right?"she asked._

 _"I don't know"I said._

 _"W-What do you mean you don't know?!"she asked me. I didn't make eye contact with her._

 _"I might not ...see you ever... again"I said._

 _"Ciel...you...you..jerk!"she yelled at me as she ran away. As she ran away, my masternk at me, telling me that we're leaving. As I got in the car, I heard Lu yelling. I turned around and saw her running on the sidewalk._

 _"I'M SORRY CEIL, YOUR NOT A JERK, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"she yelled as she chased after our car._

 _"Bye Lu"I thought as I waved at her._

 _"CIEL!"she yelled._

~End of Flashback~

" _I'm sorry"I said._

 _"When are you going to tell her?"Akira asked me._

 _"When she's ready"I said._

 _"Okay, why did you leave?"she asked me._

 _"My sister died and my master didn't want to live somewhere close to where she died"I told her._

 _"And your master?"she asked._

 _"Died four years after my sister died"I told her._

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm sorry, Ciel"my sister said._

 _"P-please don't leave me"I said._

 _"I-I...l-love you"she said. Those were her last words. She left me and my master. Another family member left me that day and it wasn't the last who was going to leave me._

 _Four years later_

 _"Ciel, promise me one thing"my master said._

 _"Yes?"I said._

 _"Become a great chef and o-once you have kids, teach them how to cook to, okay"he said._

 _"I promise"I said. Tears were falling from my face. I didn't sleep for two days. The whole time I was beside my master._

 _"Thank you Ciel, for everything"he said. Then he left me. He went with my sister to another world._

 _"B-Bye Master"I said as I was choking on my tears._

End of Flashback

"Hey Ciel"Lu said. I faced my head to look at her.

"Yeah?"I said.

"The kids want us to sing"Lu said.

"What song?"I asked.

"Iris"Sally said.

"Okay then, ready Ciel?"she asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

Me: And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now

Lu: And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Lu and I: And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Lu: And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

Lu and I: And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

At the house(5:26)

"You okay?"Lu asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine"I said.

"You sure?"she asked again.

"Yes Lu, I'm fine"I told her.

"Fine, I give up"she said. I just laughed a little at her response.

"Hey Ciel"she said.

"Yeah?"I said.

"Our costumes came"she said while holding a box.

"..."

"Please end my life"

~End of Chapter 21~

 _ **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be posted next week. Talk to you guys later... Bye...**_


	24. Chapter 22:Tears

**Eve's Po**

 **Thursday, (6:00)**

I was sweating all over my body. I felt like I haven't showered in a week. My whole body was numb. It was hard for me to keep my balance. I was gasping for air from how tired I was. I felt I was going to faint.

"Okay, one more time Eve"Add told me. I nodded. He was also sweating a lot, like me. I stood up straight and stood in combat form. I scanned his balance and his form. Then I ran to him. I threw a punch at him and he blocked it. Then he did the same and I dodged it. He tried to punch my face but I did a back flip before he could. As I stood back in combat form . He jumped off the ground and tried to kick me with his right leg, but before he could I grabbed his right leg and flipped him over me, to the ground. "Shit...I surrender"he said. I laugh at him. We both looked beat up.

"Come on"I said as I offered my hand to help him up. He accepted it but then... he pulled me to the ground then jumped over me.

"I win"he said.

"No you don't"I said.

"Fine"he said. He looked straight into my eyes and just stood over.

"Let's take a break before we leave"he said as he pulled me up. We walked over to the closes bench in the park. He grabbed his water bottle and started drinking it fast. I forgot to bring mine. I guess none for m-

"Here"Add said as he gave me his water bottle. He left me half of it.

"Thank you, Add"I said as I started drinking.

"You did great today, Eve"he told me, "you improved a lot since we first began."

"Thanks"I said. After the riff off with Blanca's team, Add as been teaching me how to protect myself from people who try to hurt me. Every after-school we practice.

"Hey Eve"he said.

"Yes"I said.

"What are you parents like?"he asked. My mood changed after he asked me that.

"My parents are gone"I told him.

"I-I'm sorry for asking, Eve"he apologized.

"Don't worry Add"I told him, "I do remember how they were when they were still alive." "My mom was also a musician"I told him, "I was inspired by her and wanted to follow her footsteps. My dad he was a famous scientist. He worked for the biggest company, Seikatsu Crop. He was known as one of the best scientist and was also known for making the drones that we have now. But then one day, they were both killed by this man who used to work with my dad. They were both stabbed right in front of me. By the time both the police and the doctors came, they w~were d~died. ...The killer did suicide before the cops got to his hiding place." I had tears falling from my eyes. Just like in a song, where once you clip a Ángels wings , they fall to hell from heaven. I couldn't stop the pain from how much it hurt when I saw them die. "Before they died, they looked at me with sad faces and told me "Sing". They told me to sing to them... and I did. I sang them "Tears". By the time I finished singing they were gone. I wept over their bodies and didn't want to leave them" I told him. I still was crying. I couldn't stop my tears. Then I felt two pair of strong arm wrap around me and pull me. I turned to look at him and then...he kissed me. At first, I was surprised, but then I relaxed and closed my eyes. Then we broke the kiss. I blushed a crimson red color. Add had a smile on his face. I turned away from him. "What about your parents?"I asked him.

"They're also gone"he said.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry"I told them.

"Don't worry"he said, "I didn't know them that much either". "Both of my parents were scientist too"he told me, "they also work for Seikatsu Crop." They were also one of the best scientist of all time. But then one day my mom was killed by a friend of hers. The friend was mad that both of my parents were better than her. Before my mom died she told my dad to change my name... and he did. He found in her documents names she would like him to pick and he picked Add. It wasn't the same after that. People said my dad was a mad man because ever since my mom died, his experiments would always fail and he would say how one day all our stars will burn out and the world will die. But the truth is, he's right. If we're not careful, we'll kill this planet. I tried to tell him that all those people were wrong and he was right but 4 months later after my mom died, my dad did suicide. I don't really remember that much about them but I remember what they were like back then. I-I can't even remember their names but... I do remember what they looked like." I look at him and he looked like he was ready to cry.

"Maybe one day we can go to Seikatsu Crop and see if they have any information on them"I tried to cheer him up.

"That would be nice"he said. Then it was quite. For a straight 2 mins, we listened to the wind flowing around us. "Hey Eve"Add called.

"Yes"I said.

"Can you sing tears please?"he asked me. I looked at him in shock... but then I was happy.

"Sure"I responded.

Eve:

何処に行けばいい貴方と離れて(Separated from you, I'm asking the passed time)

今は過ぎ去った時間に問い掛けて(where I should go now, On nights that were too long)

長すぎた夜に旅立ちを夢見た

異国の空見つめて孤独を抱きしめた(, I dreamt of going on a journey, Staring at a foreign country's sky, I cradled my lonelines)

流れる涙を時間の風に重ねて

終わらない貴女の吐息を感じて(As the flowing tears overlap the winds of time,

I can feel your unending sighs)

Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

Loneliness your silent whisper

Fills a river of tears through the night

Memory you never let me cry

And you, you never said good-bye

Sometimes our tears blinded the love

We lost our dreams along the way

But i never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates

Never thought you'd leave me alone

Time through the rain has set me free

Sands of time will keep your memory

Love everlasting fades away

Alive within your beatless heart

Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

流れる涙を時代の風に重ねて

終わらない悲しみを青い薔薇に変えて(As the flowing tears overlap the winds of time,

the unending sorrow changes to a blue rose)

Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

流れる涙を時間の風に重ねて

終わらない貴女の吐息を感じて(As the flowing tears overlap the winds of time,

I can feel your unending sighs)

Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

If you could have told me everything

You would have found what love is

If you could have told me what was on your mind

I would have shown you the way

Someday I'm gonna be older than you

I've never thought beyond that time

I've never imagined the pictures of that life

For now I will try to live for you and for me

I will try to live with love, with dreams,

and forever with tears

I started to cry again. I turned to look at Add, ...WHO WAS ALSO CRYING!! Tears were falling from his eyes too. I never thought Add would cry. He's such a good man. I love having him as a friend... boyfriend too.

"Ready to go home?"I asked him.

"Yeah"he responded. We both stood up and started walking towards the house. While we were walking, Add was holding my hand the whole time.

 **At the House(6:42)**

"Hey guys, we're back"I said out-loud.

"Oh, hey guys"Ciel said greeting us.

"Hey Eve, guess what?"Lu said.

"What happened?"I asked her.

"The costumes are here"she said happily. I turned to look at Add, who looked miserable.

"Shit"he said.

 ** _~End of Chapter 22~_**

 ** _Hey guys, how are you? Thanks for reading my stories and thank you for the 467(Wattpad)(1,000-fanficton) views!! I love you guys, your the best. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Til next chapter. See you guys soon... Bye ;)_**


	25. Chapter 23:Halloween Party Part I

**Add's Pov**

 **Friday, October 31-Halloween**

 **Afternoon(12:50)**

 **At School**

The whole school will be at the dance. People will be wearing costumes and will be there to see us. This is my first time playing in front of the school and... I'm nervous. I have never been nervous. It once in a life time thing for me. I won't be just singing but I'm also going to wear a costumes, like everybody else. It going to be my first time wearing a costume.

"Add...Add...Add...Add, are you okay?"Eve asked me.

"Y-yeah"I responded.

"Okay, the bell's about to ring"she told me.

"Okay"I said. I turn to look at Ciel and Lu, who were already walking to class. I quickly packed my stuff and walked next to Eve.

"Your sure your okay?"Eve asked me again as we're walking.

"Yes Eve, I-I'm fine"I said.

"Fine"she said. Once we got to class, we took out our supplies and notebooks. _**RING!**_ After the bell rang, people started walking in and seatin down. Then Mr. Gomez came.

"Good afternoon class"Mr. Gomez said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gomez"everyone said. Then Mr. Gomez started teaching us. Half of the time he taught us then the other half we did worksheets. Then after an hour Mr. Gomez left and Ms. Luna came. She said that we were going to read the book "Ready Player One" which was one of my favorite books. After a whole hour of just reading, school ended. Then the four of us went to change at home and get ready for the party. The party was gonna happen in the gym. It took us 17 mins to get to the house. Once we got to the house, we went straight to our rooms. Eve got our costumes out of the closet and laid them on the bed.

"Add, why do you look so miserable?"she asked me.

"I'm not"I told her.

"Then, why do you have a face that looks like your ready to cry?"she asked.

"I'm just thinking about something"I said.

"About what?"she asked.

"Why I'm feeling a certain way"I said,

"What are you feeling?"

"N-Nervous"I told her.

"Oh, don't worry Add, you'll be alright"she said trying to calm me, "nothing bad will happen."

"How are you sure about that?

"Because Add, I never know you to be something who would fail or mess up"she said, "you are an amazing person." Her words made me smile. I couldn't help but just... smile.

"Thanks Eve"I said as walked over to her and hugged her.

"Your welcome Add"she said. "Okay, now go change"she told me as she gave me my costume. I did as I was told and walked to the room and changed. It took me five mins to change. Then I went out of the restroom and saw Eve. She was also in her costumes. She was a vampire with her drones, Moby and Remy, flying around her. I was a vampire hunter. Which was actually cool. I had one gun on each side off my leg.

"You look nice"I told Eve.

"Thanks. You too"she said.

"Yeah, t-thanks"I said.

"Ready?"she asked.

"Yeah"I responded. Then we walked outside off are room then to Ciel and Lu's. Eve knocked on it, then Lu stuck her head out a little.

"Are you guys ready?"Eve asked Lu.

"Yes"she said. She came out with Ciel. Both of them were demons.

"Not bad"I told them.

"Thanks"they both said.

"Okay, let's get our instruments and then go to the gym"Lu said. We all went to the studio and carried our putting our instruments in the car, then Ciel drove us to the gym. Once we got there, there was a huge line to get in. Right now it was 6:40. We play at 7. We have 20 mins to get ready and the doors open in 10 mins.

"Hey guys"Akira greeted us.

"Hey Akira"we all said. I saw that all of her kids were standing next to her.

"You guys look amazing"Jack told us.

"Thanks"we all said.

"We'll let you guys get ready for the show"Akira said as she walked away, "see you guys later."

"Okay, let get started"Ciel told us. We then got are instruments up to the stage and placed them. Then we connected them to the stereo's and made sure that everything was alright. By the time we finished getting ready, the students started walking in. They all went to the get some snacks then gathered close to the stage.

"We'll be going up in 2 mins"Eve told me.

"Yeah"I responded. Then she hugged me. I felt like I could fall asleep on her shoulder and hug her the whole time. I hugged her back and smiled. After a minute of hugging, we broke the hug then got ready to go on stage.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING. OUR BAND WILL COME OUT AND PLAY FOR US RIGHT NOW. HAVE FUN"Akira told everyone. Once she left, they clapped for her. Then we all walked out and cheered for us. Ciel sat down next to the drums and got his drumsticks, both Lu and Eve go there electric guitars, and I got my bass guitar. We all waved at the crowd then started playing.

Me:

Do you want something better?  
Do you want something more?  
A life that goes on  
We can run this town together  
Now is the time for battle  
Now is the time for war  
We all love to hate  
Nobody needs a reason

Ciel and I:

Do you wanna go down under below?  
Come on and let me take you to the underworld  
Do you wanna see our reality?  
Come on and let me take you to the underworld

Me:

What do you think is real?  
What do you think is true?  
There's life underground  
And a life that's everlasting  
You can be something special  
You can be something more  
Rise up tonight  
'Cause there's no better reason

Ciel and I:

Do you wanna go down under below?  
Come on and let me take you to the underworld  
Do you wanna see our reality?  
Come on and let me take you to the underworld

Me:

Don't be afraid, I'll show you to the underworld  
We can be together in the underworld  
You and me, I'll take you to the underworld  
Tell me you're ready to go...Yeah  
Come on and let me take you to the underworld

All of us:

Do you wanna go down under below?  
Come on and let me take you to the underworld  
Do you wanna see our reality?  
Come on and let me take you to the underworld

~Song Ends~

All of us:

Are you all bloodsuckers？

All blood is gone  
We're starved  
Crave mortal taste？  
Ready, go！

Woah〜！  
Give us the blood！  
GO！  
Woah〜！  
Give us the blood！  
GO！

Humans no more...

~Song Ends~

 _ **~End of Chapter 23~**_

 _ **Hey guys, how are you? Just to inform you that the setlist/playlist is mixed with rock, nightcore and classic songs. Also I will put the credits and all at the end of the story(last chapter). Hope you guys liked this chapter. See you guys next week...Bye**_


	26. Chapter 24:Halloween Party Part II

**Lu's Pov**

 **Friday, Halloween(7:10)**

 **At the gym**

After the second song, both Add and I switched places.

"How are you guys doing?"I asked the crowd. Then they cheered.

"Our next song is called " It's true name""I told them. Ciel walked over to his piano and started playing. Add put aside his bass guitar and played the drums.

Me: Demon, angel

I will be what you want

Show me what you

find most desirable

I'll be right there

When you call out my name

Prove to me that

you are determined

Eve and me:Do you feel

compassion?

Or do you lust

for power?

Long ago,

I had lost

Someone I still love a lot

Long ago,

I had lost

Someone I still love a lot

We'll free everyone

Do you doubt me?

A kids who slept in the soul

We'll free everyone

Two kids who played in a muddy flower garden

Do you doubt me?

We just need six

Asriel..

Me:A very long time ago, I had fallen below

That's how the story began

It was then I met someone, who called me his best friend

I would bring about his end

They said I was their last hope, why could they never see

There's no way that could be me

They gave me so much kindness, yet it was not enough

Inside I could feel nothing

Eve and me:Can't you see

That's not me

It was then

You showed me

What it's like to have feelings

So alone, so afraid, have I made you feel this way?

So alone, so afraid, you will always stay the same

~Song ends~

Then everybody starts clapping. I traded spots with Add and stood next to Eve. She put aside her guitar and walked over to her mix booth. She stood there ready.

"Are you guys Ready?!"Add yelled. The crowd cheered then we started playing.

Add:

I know what I've seen

Midnight celebration

I want to be free

Midnight celebration

I want you to rise

Midnight celebration

I play you obey

Midnight celebration

~Add spinner around and I jumped~

I have no plan but that's alright

Can you trust me when I'm mad

Have no time to set things right

Can you love me when I'm sad

I have no plan but that's alright

Can you trust when I'm mad

Have no time to set things right

Can you love me when I'm sad

I play you obey

Midnight celebration

I have no plan but that's alright

Can you trust me when I'm mad

Have no time to set things right

Can you love me when I'm sad

I have no plan but that's alright

Can you trust when I'm mad

Have no time to set things right

Can you love me when I'm sad

~song ends~

After the song finished, the crowd cheered again and we started the next song.

Add:

As he came into the window

Was a sound of a crescendo

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

She was sitting at the table

He could see she was unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down

It was her doom

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you ok

Will you tell us that you're ok

There's a sign at the window

That he struck you

A crescendo, Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

A smooth criminal

So they came into the outway

It was Sunday, but a black day

I could make a salutation

Sounding heartbeats, intimidation

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you ok

Will you tell us that you're ok

There's a sign at the window

That he struck you

A crescendo, Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

A smooth criminal

Add and Ciel:

Annie, are you ok (oh no)

Will you tell us that you're ok (oh no)

There's a sign at the window (oh no)

That he struck you

A crescendo, Annie (oh no)

He came into your apartment (oh no)

He left the bloodstains on the carpet (oh no)

Then you ran into the bedroom (oh no)

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?

~song ends~

We were playing the next songs beat but didn't start singing yet. Then again, I switched places with Add and he stood next to Eve.

"On the guitar is me, and Eve, who is also on mix booth"I told the crowd, " On bass is Add and on drums is Ciel." "Thank you for being here and here is our last song!!"I yelled.

Eve and I:

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind and I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on deep in the night

Time to pray down on your knees

You can't hide from me

Etern the light

Until my last breath I will fight

(I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has fallen in paradise

But we'll be strong

And we will fight

Against the creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

~song ends~

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY, YOUR AMAZING"I yelled. Then the crowd cheered for us. The four off us bowed and left the stage. We stopped "We did it!!!!"I cheered.

"You guys were amazing"Akira told us, "Metallica is going to play after their special guest."

"How's their special guest?"I asked her.

"I don't know but we're going to meet them in a sec"she told me as she went to the stage.

"Okay"I said as I started walking til... I bumped into somebody.

"Lu you okay?!"Ciel asked me.

"I'm so sor-"I stopped and my eyes widened.

"Hello Lu"the person said.

~ ** _End of Chapter 24~_**

 ** _Hey guys, how are you? Finished another chapter... yay.. Will post chapter 25 next week. Again , I will be putting the credits at the end of the story(last chapter). Hope you guys like this chapter. See ya later!!! Bye_**


	27. Chapter 25: Promise

**Ciel's Pov**

 **Gym, 7:46**

"Lu you okay?!"I asked her.

"I'm so sor-"she stopped and didn't say anything else.

"Hello Lu"the person in front of her said. I looked at the person and saw...Scar. I turn and saw Wally right next to him. Lu was slowly walking backwards next to me. She turn to look at me and I nodded to her, telling her run. Scar was slowly walking towards Lu. Then I grabbed Lu's hand and ran with her. We ran to the closets exits and went out. Add and Eve were right behind us. Behind Eve was her drones, Moby and Remy.

"Lu, call Akira"I told her.

"R-right"she said. She took out her phone and called Akira.

"Hey, Akira, is everything alright? We're fine for now. I'm sorry. Okay. Yes ma'am. Hopefully see you later"she said. "Right now they're not behind us but, they told Metallica that they can't play and they have to be somewhere "Lu told me.

"Shit, they're coming for us"I said. We stopped close to the studio. We weren't sure where to go yet.

"Ask Akira if she can the police for us"I told Lu.

"She already did"Lu said.

"Okay"I said.

"You guys, wear this"Eve told us. She gave us each an ear plug.

"For us to keep in contact"Add told us. I nodded. I knew that we're going to separate. Then I heard footsteps coming our way. I look to see Scar and Wally coming this way. I turn to Add and said"run". I grabbed Lu's hand again, and ran with her. I saw Scar behind us and Wally following Add and Eve.

"Give me my future wife!!"Scar yelled. I saw a big building in front of us, it was the dorm rooms. I pushed Lu into the entrance.

"What are you doing?!"she asked.

"Meet me up stairs"I told her as I ran to the fire escape stairs. Scar was following Lu instead of me. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

" _Hey, how are you guys?_ " Add asked us.

" _We're fine_ "both Lu and I said.

" _Is Eve okay?_ "Lu asked.

" _I'm fine Lu_ "Eve said.

" _For now, Wally has a knife in his hand_ "Add told us.

" _ADD!!_ "Lu screamed.

" _What the hell do you w-_ "Add was saying.

" _Please protect Eve, promise you'll return with her safe_ "Lu said.

" _Lu, I can-"_ Eve was saying.

" _I promise you'll, she will be okay_ "Add promised Lu. I smiled after what Add said.

" _Thank you jerk_ "Lu thanked Add.

" _See you guys later_ "I said.

" _Yeah_ "we all said. I was still running the stairs. I got to the top and saw Lu run out the door and block it with her body.

"Now what?"she asked me. We'll go through the other fire exit. I made a hand movement, telling her to follow me. When she was right next to me, we were about to go til BANG!! Scar shot in the air with his gun. I made Lu dropped to the floor.

"Give me Lu"Scar said . We were on the floor looking at him. Lu got up and ran to him. He tried to hit her but she blocked him then kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed her by her hair then threw. Luckily I was able to catch her.

"Thanks"she said. She then ran again to him and punched him in the face. I followed her lead and tried to grab his gun. I was able to grab it but then he grabbed Lu by the hair agin and pushed me of the edge. I was

"CIEL!!!!!!!!"

falling... I was able to grab hold to the edge but I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold on forever. Lu was trying to get out of Scars grip. He threw her to the floor and slowly came my way. He kicked stepped on my left hand and then I yelled in pain. Then he was pulled back but I slipped of the edge. Then Lu grabbed my hand and was trying to pull me up. She was having trouble pulling me up.

"CIEL, PROMISE ME THAT YOU WONT LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN!!"she yelled as she was struggling to pull me up. My eyes widened. She remembered me from when we were kids. I felt tears streaming down my face. "PROMISE ME!!!!"she yelled.

Yes

"I PROMISE THAT I WONT LEAVE YOU AGAIN"I said. Then I was pulled up back to the roof. I got up and stood. I turn to see Scar getting beaten up by Lu's siblings. All 12 of them were hitting him and were kicking him.

"Ciel"Lu called me. I turn to look at her SLAP!! and she slapped.

"Ow"I said. Then she pulled me by my shirt and...kissed me. It was a quick peck on my lips and then she hugged me, tightly.

"Ciel"she said.

"Yeah"I said.

"I love you"she told me.

"I love you too, Lu"I said as I hugged her back. Then a few police men came through the door and arrested Scar. Now let's hope that Add and Eve are fine

 ** _~End of Chapter 25~_**

 ** _Hey guys, how are you? A FEW MORE CHAPTERS THEN THIS STORY IS COMPLETED. I can't wait then I do another fanfic story. Anyway p, thank you guys for everything. Also please read my story "The Boy Who Saved Me"... if you want to. Well, see you guys later...Bye_**


	28. Chapter 26:Sacrifice

**Eve's Pov**

 **October,31**

"Run"Ciel told us, and that's where we parted ways. It was all happening again. The running, hiding, and losing. What else can I do. I want to stop it all. I want just want to live normal lives and... fall in love. Wanted to live my dream and the stuff that I wished for. I had a beautiful family and they loved me, blessed with talents and friends. I had everything I wanted, but then slowly I started losing them and ran away. Does running fix anything? Does it help me? What will I get out of it?

Add was holding my hand very tight. Wally was laughing a lot while chasing us. He reminded me of Johnny in the Shinning. I always dislike scary movies and I was forced to watch it with Lu and Jeff because it was Jeff's birthday. Wally also has a knife in his hand. Might as well be in a horror movie. Moby and Remy were right behind me. I saw that we were heading to the school building. Add opened the door then locked it. Then we went all the way to our classroom.

"Why are we here?"I asked him.

"I need to get something"he said.

"What?"I asked.

"A bat"he said. He went into the teachers closet and got on of the school's bat. "I can't finds balls"he told me. He went through the bag that has all the sports balls but he couldn't find the baseballs.

"They're always behind the box with all the gloves"I told him. He checked behind the gloves and found them. He then got one and smiled at me. Bam!! We both could tell that Wally broke in. We checked out the class widow and saw Wally on the first floor.

"Where the hell are you?!"he yelled.

"Here, getting ready to throw the balls at me, so I can hit them at him"Add told me.

"Make sure not to kill him"I told him and he nodded. Wally slowly started started climbing the stairs and Add possession himself. Once Wally was on the fourth step of the stairs, I threw the ball and Add hit at Wally. The ball hit Wally in the stomach and he fell to the floor.

"Let's go!"Add said as he pulled me. The we went to the third floor. We only have two balls left. We got to the third floor and hid in the restrooms till he past us so we can head back down. We heard Wally's steps and they were really close. I made a sign to Remy to tell me where he is. She told me 6 steps away from the door. Then we heard him start walking away. Add slowly open the door and we stepped outside we couldn't see him anywhere. We both walking towards the stair case til-

"Gotcha"Wally said as he grabbed my hair. Held his knife right next to my neck.

"AHHH!!"I yelled in pain.

"LET HER GO"Add yelled.

"Heh"he laughed and started pulling my costume shirt off. He threw it to the floor and now I only had my undershirt on that covering my bra. "How about we do this"Wally said. Add was looking at me with worried eyes. "Let's just fuck her right here right now, together"Wally said, "let's both hear her moans." I flinched and started trying to get out of his grasp. I struggled. "Deal?"Wally asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm fine"Add said and ran over here and tackled Wally to the ground. He punched him and then got up and kicked him in the face.

"ADD, LETS GO"I yelled at him. I pulled him and ran to the fourth floor with him. We got floor and stopped at the other stair case, on the other side of the building. I put my hand on Add cheek and then he hugged me, tight.

"You okay?"he asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks to you"I said.

"We only have a few more minutes till he get up"he told me.

"How much?"I asked.

"Around four"he told me. "Let's ask how the others are doing"he said.

"Yeah"I agreed.

" _Hey, how are you guys?_ " Add asked them.

" _We're fine_ "both Lu and Ciel said.

" _Is Eve okay_?"Lu asked.

" _I'm fine Lu_ "I said.

" _For now, Wally has a knife in his hand_ "Add told them.

" _ADD_!!"Lu screamed.

" _What the hell do you w-_ "Add was saying.

" _Please protect Eve, promise you'll return with her safe_ "Lu said.

" _Lu, I can-_ "I was saying.

" _I promise you'll, she will be okay_ "Add promised Lu. My eyes widen and Add smile at me.

" _Thank you jerk_ "Lu thanked Add.

" _See you guys later_ "Ciel said.

" _Yeah_ "we all said.

"You jerk"I said.

"Hmm"he said.

"I can protect myself"I told him.

"I know you can but it doesn't mean I can't help and protect the person I love"he told me with a smirk on his face. What he said made me blush and little. He started pulling me and telling me that we have to go. I followed him and he went on top of the stairs pole. "We have to jump to the windows"he told me.

"I can't jump that"I told him. Then he surprised me and picked me up bridal style. As he jumped to the window, I heard footsteps coming our way. While Add was nearly hanging on the edge with me in his hands, he kicked the window open and then... jumped. I clanged on to him and put my face into his chest. Then I felt my body wet. I turn my head around and saw that we jumped into the school pool. I looked at Add who had a smirk on his face but then... he opened his mouth. He was drowning. As he was falling down to the bottom, I saw the blood coming out of his body. WALLYS KNIFE WAS IN HIS BACK. I pulled it out and pulled up to the surface so he can breath. I pulled him on to the concrete and payed him down. He was coughing and breathing for air.

"Please Add, stay with me"I said.

"He sacrifices himself and he knew that if he would be with you, that he might die"Wally said. He then grabbed me by my hand and kicked Add in the stomach.

"You..."I said.

"What?"he said.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH"I yelled and slapped Wally. I then started punching him. He fell to the floor

and I started kicking him in his stomach and then once at his private part. Then he was unconscious. I the ran back to where Add was and put my head to his chest. His hearts beat was fading.

"Please Add open your eyes"I said as I started to CPR and started pumping on his chest and put my mouth to his and put air in his mouth. I did four times ... and he still wasn't breathing. Tears started falling down my face.

"Add, please, wake up"I said with my hand on his cheek.

"Please Add"I said while brushing his hair. He still wasn't breathing and didn't say anything. Now tears were falling down my face fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD"I yelled.

 ** _~End of Chapter 26~_**

 ** _Hey guys, sorry for posting late. Gomen. Got really busy. Well, now we have about three-four chapter left. Hope you guys like this chapter. See you guys later :)_**


	29. Chapter 27:Light

**Add's Pov**

 **October, 31**

"I can't jump that"Eve told me. I then picked her up and carried her bridal style. Then I jumped to the edge of the window and kicked the widow. As I jumped, I felt a sting behind my back. I knew that he got me. Once we hit the water, Eve looked at me and I smiled at her but then was slowly losing my vision and was losing myself. I guess this is where my life ends. " _Goodbye Eve, I love you_ "I thought. Then everything went black. I felt different, as if my sins and weight were gone. Like I didn't have to worry about anything. Then I saw a light. Two bodies were standing in front of me.

"Add"a woman said. Slowly a tear fell down my face. I wouldn't dare forget that voice.

"M-Mom"I said.

"It's been so long my son"she said, "you've grown so much."

"Yeah"I responded.

"How's everything?"she asked me.

"Fine"I said.

"I see you have yourself a girlfriend"she said. I blushed a little.

"My son has a girlfriend?"the other person said.

"Dad"I said.

"Hello, Add"he said.

"Hey"I said.

"So who's this girl?"my mom asked me.

"Her names Eve"I told them.

"Ohh Eve, we were best friends with her parents"my mom said.

"Cool"I said.

"I never thought would get a girl"my dad said, " I remember how you would stay away from every girl and would freeze their hearts." He them laughed and I laughed along with him.

"So I guess, I'm going to be with you guys now"I said.

"Yes, you're slowly dying"my dad told me.

"Hmm"I said.

"You don't want to leave her, do you?"my mom asked me.

"No"I said.

"Why?" my dad asked me.

"Because... she brought me up from the dark and into the light"I told them, "she cares for me and loves me back."

"Aww, my son"my mom said, "who knew that you became somebody with kind words."

"Stop it"I said.

"Eve has changed you a lot and helped you"my mom said.

"Yeah, I want to let her know that... I love her and I want to cherish her forever"I said.

"To tell you the truth, you have the choice to stay here or go back"my mom said.

"But you have to choice soon because you're running out of time"my dad said.

"Ohh"I said.

"Hurry Add"my dad.

"But I want to learn more about you guys..."I said.

"But then you can't go back"my dad said.

"Is there anyway I can find more about you guys?"I asked them.

"Through her"my moms said.

"Through Eve?"I repeated.

"Yes"my mom said, "she'll help you."

"How do I choose?"I asked.

"Walk away from us to go back"my mom said.

"Hug us to stay here"my dad said.

"..." I took four steps towards them then bowed .

"I love you guys"I told them.

"We love you too"my said, "now go back to her."

"Thank you"I said. "Bye Dad"I said.

"Bye A-Add"my dad said... while CRYING. I was happy to see him crying for me.

I then waved at them and ran the opposite way. While running I saw memories from my past. When I was born, when I built my first drone, when I lost my parents, and when I met Eve. Then everything went black. I felt pain through my whole body and felt somebody brushing my hair. I heard Eve crying.

"Add... remember how you would alway give me cold attitude and I would always try and be nice to you"she said while crying. Her tears were falling to my face. "Do you remember how we first met, I turned around to see you staring at me"she said.

"And while staring at you, I thought damn, I want her to be mine"I said. She turned her head to look at me a and smiled.

"ADD!!!!!"she yelled happily while hugging me then I hugged her back. She then kissed me. To me, it felt like I was heaven. I just want to be with her forever. Then she broke the kiss and kept on crying a little.

"Add, don't do that again"she said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that I save the one I care about"I said.

"And you did"she said.

"Eve"I called.

"Yes?"she said.

"I love you"I told her.

"I love you too"she said. After she said that police cars parked in front of us and Ciel and Lu jumped out of them.

"EVE, ADD"they both yelled. Lu ran and hugged Eve and Ciel helped me up. I saw Lu start crying on Eve.

"Are you okay Add?"Ciel asked me.

"Aside from being stab on my back, yes I'm fine"I said.

"What the hell do you mean you were stabbed?!"he asked.

"Wally stabbed me"I told him.

"That asshole"he said.

"Add"somebody behind me called. I turn around and see Lu behind me.

"Yes?"I said.

"Thank you"she said while crying. I then flinched.

"N-No problem, just please don't cry, please don't cry"I begged. Ciel walked over to Lu and started cheering her up.

"What happen to Scar?"I asked Ciel.

"Well, after Lu's twelve siblings attacked and nocked him out, the police cuffed and took him in the fourth car"Ciel told me. Right now they were cuffing Wally and showed him to the car where his bestie is. Then I heard a lot of foot steps coming this way. We all turn to see a stampede of Lu siblings. They all ran to us and hugged us. Akira was right behind them and hugged Lu and Eve first. When she turn to me, she's made sure I was okay, and asked that I'm not going to lose myself again.

"I'm fine Akira"I told her.

"Thank goodness"she said while hugging both Ciel and I. The paramedics came over to me and took me into their vechile and took care of my stab. After they put a bandage on me, I went out and walked over to Eve. I walked straight to her then hugged her.

"You okay?"she asked me.

"Yeah, it's just... I love you"I told her.

"I love you too"she said as she smiled at me. Hopefully I have the courage to tell her how I feel and want to do with her.

 ** _~End of Chapter 27~_**

 ** _Hey guys, since it's vacation, I decide to just try and complete the story quick. I only have like three more chapter left and then the story ends. My goal is to complete this story by next week. Also, thank you guys for reading this story. Talk toy you guys later... Bye_**


	30. Chapter 28:Graduation

**Lu's Pov**

 **June 7, Graduation Day**

 **Morning,(6;40)**

 **7 months later**

The sunlight was shining in my face and it woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Ciel still asleep in his bed. I then got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Today is the day"I told myself. Today is graduation and we all are graduating. Then in August we all start high-school. " _Can't wait_ "I thought. After taking a 5 minute shower, I got my clothes and changed. Once I finished changing, I walked into the room and saw Ciel awake. He was on his phone texting somebody."Morning Ciel"I greeted. He looked at me and just waved with a smile on his face. " _That was weird..._ "I thought. I went downstairs and saw Eve with Add, making waffles.

"Morning guys"I told them.

"Morning Lu"they both said. I helped out and made shakes for all of us. 20 mins later we finished making breakfast and served the food on the table. Once we finished serving, Ciel came down and sat with us. Add got the remote and turned on the tv. On the first channel, it showed us.

"It seems that Elswords performance has gone worldwide and everybody loves it. Not have they just gone worldwide but they have also won the world band competition. They were able to beat Haven High-school, Pearl High-school, and Alpha High-school. It would make since because Eve and Lu are in this band. After Halloween, we found out that Eve and Lu ran away from their manager Chloe because she made a deal with the Scar and Wally, that they didn't agree with. On Halloween, Chloe was arrested for gambling the two artist lives and Wally and Scar were arrested for attacking and almost killing the music group. Those three are going to be stuck in jail for the rest of their lives because not just have done this to Eve and Lu but they have done it to other people. After that we all knew that Eve and Lu were fine and all, and they showed their true identity to the whole school. And that's all for today..."the cast said. After that, Add turned of the tv and we all finished our breakfast.

"Well, we better hurry and get dressed for graduation"Add said. Both he and Ciel went into our room to change and Eve and I went into their room to change. We were all wearing blue. After a good 20 minutes of changing and getting ready, both Eve and I finished.

"Lu, you okay?"Eve asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just,... Ciel has been acting weird towards me, for the past two days"I told her.

"Hmm, maybe he's hiding something from you"Eve said.

"He might be"I said. "How do I know that he's not cheating on me or going to leave me?"I asked her.

"If he's going to do something like that to you, then why would he have taken you out to dinner on Valentine's Day, celebrate Easter with you, would take you to the dance on Tuesday"she told me.

"No, he wouldn't have done that"I said.

"Then he just thinking about something right now and later he will explain everything to you"she said.

"Yeah, your right"I said, "thanks Eve." I walked over to her and hugged her. "Has Add been acting weird towards you?"I asked her.

"A little, he told me to meet him at the park today after graduation"she told me.

"Ooh"I said.

"Stop it"she said. Then **_Tap Tap_**.

"Hey, are you guys done?"Add asked.

"Yes"both Eve and I said. The we opened the door and walked out.

"Alright then let's go"Ciel said. We all head down and went outside. We locked the door then went into the car. Oberón was driving us to school. It was 7:50 once we got there. The graduation started at 8:10. We all rushed to the auditorium and went to the back of the stage.

"You guys actually got here on time"Akira said, teasing us.

"Of course"I said.

"The instruments on ready on the stage"Akira told us.

"Thank you"we all said. We all sat down and waited. I sat next to Ciel and Eve. For some reason, Ciel's hands were in his pockets.

"Ciel, are you okay?"I asked.

"Yes Lu, I'm fine"he said as he patted my head.

"Hmm"I said. I blushed a little because he patted my head. I turned to see Add heads on Eve's shoulder. She was blushing a little.

"Welcome to the graduation"Akira said. Then the audience clapped and cheered.

"I want to thank every parent for sending their child here and in helping them push themselves"Akira told them, with a smile on her face, " I see potential and determination in all of these students. I myself is a mother, who has a daughter who's graduating today. And I am proud to see that she's following her dreams and be herself. You as parents have done well for being there for your children, and now what you have taught them is something that they will take with them to college , so they can succeed. Everyone in here shines bright and I want you to keep that shine in you forever and never let it go. I'm proud to be your principle. Thank you." The we all clapped. "Now I will present to you the following graduates"Akira said. She started calling out names one by one. We were the last ones so it took her 10 mins to call out our names. "Ciel, Lu, Eve, and Add"she called all of us at once. We all walked up and got our diplomas. Then we stood to the side and people cheered for us. "Now these four will sing a song for us"Akira told the audience. We all stood in our possessions and Akira went to the side. I looked behind and we all nodded that we were ready.

~Starts playing~

Me:

Thank you for coming home

I'm sorry that the chairs are all worn

I left them here I could have sworn

These are my salad days

Slowly being eaten away

Just another play for today

Oh but I'm proud of you, but I'm proud of you

Eve and I:

Nothing left to make me feel small

Luck has left me standing so tall

Gold

Always believe in your soul

You've got the power to know

You're indestructible

Always believe in, because you are

Gold

Glad that you're bound to return

There's something I could have learned

You're indestructible, always believing

Ciel and I:

After the rush has gone

I hope you find a little more time

Remember we were partners in crime

It's only two years ago

The man with the suit and the face

You knew that he was there on the case

Now he's in love with you, he's in love with you

My love is like a high prison wall

But you could leave me standing so tall

Gold

Always believe in your soul

You've got the power to know

You're indestructible

Always believe in, because you are

Gold

I'm glad that you're bound to return

Something I could have learned

You're indestructible, always believing

All four of us:

My love is like a high prison wall

But you could leave me standing so tall

Gold

Always believe in your soul

You've got the power to know

You're indestructible

Always believe in, because you are

Gold

I'm glad that you're bound to return

Something I could have learned

You're indestructible, always believing

~Song Ends~

Then we bowed and the audience clapped and cheered for us.

"I my author, I declare these students to be college students"Akira said, "Congratulations ." The everybody stood up and screamed at the top of their lungs. As I was about to talk to Akira, Ciel pulled me and dragged me to the top of the building.

"What's with you Ciel?!"I asked him. Then he got on one knee and looked straight into my eyes. My eyes widen. He took out a blue box from his pocket, and he open it and it reviled a ring with a blue heart on it.

"Lu, ever since I might you, I have fallen in love with you."he said, " You weren't just the stars to me, your were the whole damn galaxy to me. When I left you, I couldn't forgive myself and just wanted to go back to you, but now that I found you, I want to make you mine. Luciela, will you marry me and become my wife?!" I felt tears falling down my face fast. I couldn't believe that he would actually do something like this. I knew that I could never say no to the one I love.

"Hell yes!!"I said as I jumped at him. I hugged him and kissed him at the same time. He slowly put the ring on me and hugged me back. Then I felt something vibrating in my pocket.

" _Hello_ "I answered.

" _LU, ADD JUST PROPOSED TO ME!!!!_ "Eve yelled.

" _Ciel did the same to me_ "I told her.

" _What did you say?_ "we asked each other.

" _YES!!_ "we said at the same time. While talking to her, I could tell she was crying a little. This year was the best year of my life.

 ** _~End of Chapter 28~_**

 ** _Two more chapter to go guys then I'm done with this story. I kinda feel sad... Well, talk to you guys later... Bye_**


	31. Chapter 29:4 years later

**Lu's Pov**

 **June 7**

 **Morning, (8:40)**

 **4 Years later**

"LU, WAKE UP!!!!"Ciel yelled.

"NO"I yelled.

"THEN NO WAFFLES FOR YOU!!"Ciel yelled. I then got off the bed and ran downstairs to the living room.

"IM UP"I said. He had four waffles on a plate and he gave me two.

"Thank you"I said as I started eating.

"Don't choke"he told me.

"I won't"I told him.

"What do you want to drink?"he asked me.

"Chocolate milkshake please"I said and he went to the kitchen. 2 minutes later, he comes back to the living room with a chocolate milkshake.

"Here you go"he said.

"Thank you"I responded.

"Your so cute when you"he said.

"Shut up"I said, as I was blushing.

"Hah"he laughed. On December, the four of us graduated from Elsword College. Now we're going to start our tour today. Today we're going to play at the lunatic fest in Japan. " _I CAN'T WAIT!!_ "I thought.

"We are we going to meet Eve and Add?"I asked Ciel.

"They said to meet them at the bookstore"Ciel told me.

"Okay"I said. I then got up and washed my plate and left to go get ready. I opened my closet and got a blue shirt that showed my belly button and blue shorts. I then walked into the restroom to change. As I was changing, I heard the bedroom door open. I could tell that it was Ciel. He's probably changing too. It took me 5 minutes to finish changing. Then I walked out and saw Ciel laying on the bed. He changed into a blue shirt, black jeans, and is wearing his black sweater. I ran and jumped on the bed.

"What do you want Lu?"he asked me, knowing that I want something.

"A hug"I told them.

"And what do I get if I hug you?"he asked.

"What do you want?"I asked him. He then smiled.

"A kiss"he said.

"What no!!"I said.

"Then no hug"he said.

"Hmm, fine"I said. He then opened his arms so I can hug him and I slowly scooted towards him. I then hugged him and he circled his arms around my waist. I slowly brushed my lips on his and then kissed him. After a good 10 second, we broke the kids. I was blushing a lot. I lowered my head so Ciel wouldn't see me face. Then Ciel pushed me down to the bed and now he was in top of me. We looked straight into each other's eyes and then he slowly kissed me passionately. A few seconds later, he broke the and payed next to me. He started playing with my hair.

"Why are you wearing that?"he asked me.

"Cause I want to"I said.

"You are exposing to much of you stomach"he said with anger in his tone.

"Is somebody jealous..."I said teasing him.

"I'm serious Lu"he said, "I don't want anybody but me to see your body." I then got on top of him and looked at him.

"Look Ciel, I'm only your girl, nobody else's"I told him, "and if anybody comes and tries to do something, I will break them okay?..."

"Fine"he said.

"Your cute when your mad"I said teasing him. Then I hugged him and played with his hair. "I love you, nobody else"I told him.

"I love you too Lu"he told me and he kissed forehead.

 **Eve's Pov**

 ** _Ring Ring_**... I slowly opened my eyes and came face to Add's back. I realized that we were hugging the whole night, in this possession. I also realized that he wasn't wearing any shirt. My face became a bloody red color. I decided to wake up Add.

"Add, wake up and turn off you alarm"I said as I poked him.

"Hmm, fine"he said as he reached for his alarm and turned it off. I look straight at his back and saw his scar that he got from Wally. I then hugged his back again.

"Hmm, you okay Eve?"he asked me.

"Y~Yeah, I'm fine"i said while holding back my tears. Then he slowly turned around to face me.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault"he told me, "I chose to the the knife for you." I was crying, after four years I still haven't gotten over that cut. "Please don't cry"he said as he wiped my tears. He then kissed me, passionately. This time he didn't do it rough. He then broke the kiss and hugged me. "Please don't blame yourself, Eve"he said.

"Okay"I said.

"What time is it?"he asked me.

"12:40"I told him.

"Damn, we slept that long"he said.

"Well, who decided to stay up and play video games?"I asked.

"Shut up, you played too"he said with anger in his tone.

~Flashback~

Playing Mario Kart 8

" _Eve, where are you?_ "he asked me.

" _Somewhere_ "I responded.

" _I want to see you_ "he said.

" _No, I know you have the star_ "I said. I realized he was right behind me.

" _Found you_ "he said, but then he lost the star and he just bumped into me. Then I got the star and hit him and I got first place.

" _Heh_ "I laughed. I turned to look at him and he was surprised.

" _I want a rematch_ "he told me.

" _Alright_ "I said.

~End of Flashback~

"10-10, not bad"I said.

"Next time, I'm going to beat you"he said.

"We'll see about that"I said as I walked over to my closet. I got my galaxy shirt that said "Music is Life" and black pants. I then walked into the restroom and changed. Add changes in the bedroom. He wore a black shirt that said "Devil Side", black pants and his sweater with kitty ears on the hoodie. Once we finished, we went down stairs and had breakfast and watched Doctor Who.

"Which one do you want to watch?"Add asked me.

"The end of the world, where Rose comes back from the parallel world"I told him.

"Okay"he said and we started watching.

Lu's Pov

7 hours later, (8:30)

We already met up with Eve and Add, and now we'r heading to the lunatic fest. Once we got there, we saw Daughtry playing. After singing September, they came over to back stage.

"Hello guys"Chris greeted.

"Hi Chris"we all said.

"Have fun out there okay"he said.

"Yes sir"we all said.

"Well, see y'all guys later"he said.

"Bye" we all said. The stage people got our set ready and then told us that everything is ready.

"Ready guys?"Ciel asked.

"Hell yeah"we said.

"Okay, lets go then"I said as we all started walking out. Then the audience started screaming and cheering. We all stood at our posseions and got our instruments ready. Then the light turn them and we started playing.

 ** _~End of Chapter 29~_**

 ** _Hey guys, one more chapter to go. Thank you for being with me till the very end!!! Hope you guys like his chapter... Bye_**


	32. Chapter 30:Lunatic Fest

**Nobody's Pov**

 **Lunatic Fest**

~Intro~

Lu and Eve started playing the guitar then Ciel started playing the drums.

Add:

Sono kimochi ni uso wo tsuita (to tell the truth, I guess I've been lied?)

Sono kokoro wa hidoku kurushinde iru (but I didn't need to be specialized?)

Boku no kurayami no nakaniha mō ichi-biki iru (there is something else so deep in the mind?)

Sō, soreha katachi wo kaete soto ni deyou to suru (say the truth and the pride are worthless?)

Kokoro no oku ni hisomu kurayami ya kako wo esa ni (and name?)

Totemo boku ni wa osae kirenai hodo ikinobite shimau (I can not control?)

Demo sore wo osaetakute, te ni iretai mono ga ima wa aru (something wish for?)

And I can't even speak

So I scream

So I scream

So I scream

So I scream

~End of Intro~

Add and Eve:

Take me to the top, take me to the top

Take me to the top, take it, oooh

Take me to the top, take me to the top

Bring me up to pull me down

Take me to the top, take me to the top

Take me to the top, take it, oooh

Take me to the top, take me to the top

You're the one to push me over

Let's go

Add:

I've never what you really needed

You won't stop, you can't stop, can't let go

Everybody knows

Come with me and listen close

Take me now, I'll take you home

Eve:

Way too close when I'm far away from you

And all the crazy shit we do

~ They started jumping as they were playing their instruments~

Take me to the top, take me to the top

Take me to the top, take it, oooh

Take me to the top, take me to the top

Bring me up to pull me down

Take me to the top, take me to the top

Take me to the top, take it, oooh

Take me to the top. take me to the top

You're the one to push me over

I wonder why

Add:

Oh, you do this to me every time

Slowly creeping into my mind

Oh, I can see it in your eyes

Suffocating till the day we die

Add and Eve:

The way too close when I'm far away from you

And all the crazy shit we do

Take me to the top, take me to the top

Take me to the top, take it, oooh

Take me to the top, take me to the top

Bring me up to pull me down

Take me to the top, take me to the top

Take me to the top, take it, oooh

Take me to the top, take me to the top

You're the one to push me over

Add:

I wonder why

I wonder why

I wonder why

~Song ends~

~Ciel slowly walks to his piano and starts playing. Add walks to Ciel's drums and sits down on the chair~

Lu:

Mirror, can you hear me?

Do I reach you?

Are you even listening?

Can I get through?

There's a part of me that's desperate for changes

Tired of being treated like a pawn

But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror

Part of me that's scared I might be wrong

That I can't be strong...

I've been afraid, never standing on my own

I let you be the keeper of my pride

Believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own

Listen when I say, I swear it here today

I will not surrender, this life is mine!

~Add starts playing the drums and Eve starts playing the guitar~

Amazing how you conquered me, chained me in servility and made me see

The world the way you told me to

But I was young and didn't have a way to know the truth

Born to live your legacy

Existing just to fill your needs, a casualty

Of this so-called family that you have turned into a travesty

But I don't intend to suffer any longer

Here's where your dominion falls apart

I'm shattering the mirror that kept me split in pieces, that stood between my mind and heart

This is where I'll start

I'm not your pet, not another thing you own

I was not born guilty of your crimes

Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore

I won't be possessed

Burdened by your royal test

I will not surrender

~Ciel goes back to his drums and Add starts playing the bass~

This life is mine

Shame that it took so long to rescue me

From the guilt you used to tie me to your family tree

I guess your training failed, you're not in charge I'm free

Your patriarchal prison won't hold me

Now this conversation's finally over

Mirror mirror, now we're done

I've pulled myself together now, my mind and heart are one

Finally one

I'm not your pet, not another thing you own

I was not born guilty of your crimes

Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore

I won't be possessed

Burdened by your royal test

I will not surrender

This life is mine

~Song Ends~

~Ciel goes back to his piano and starts playing. Eve walks over to his drums~

~After playing the beginning, Ciel goes to the mic and gets his guitar. Then the four start playing. Lu and Ciel do their part~

Ciel:

Touch the stream an ember ray

Seize the light and don't let the falcon find you

Close your eyes and see the sight

Where the sun be free to shine

Ciel and Add:

Born to be free (free forever)

Born to be free (now and forever)

Nobody can steal (steal the freedom)

Our life away(they will not sever)

Born to be free (free forever)

I want to be free (we won't surrender)

We'll be forever free to love

~Eve does a drumroll~

Add:

Cut the leash fulfilling death

Try to hide and try not to die!

Into the shadow the butterfly

Where your heart will fill to fly

Add and Ciel:

Born to be free (free forever)

Born to be free (now and forever)

Nobody can steal (steal the freedom)

Our life away(they will not sever)

Born to be free (free forever)

I want to be free (we won't surrender)

We'll be forever free to love

Lu:

"Just believe in love

Breathe in life

You'll seize the world of difference

You'll cross the line... it's endless

As if destiny has it's own mind

It's love covers mine with blindness

It's hatred cuts through the skin of shallowness

But I wont run

I will rule"

~Ciel plays the piano again~

Ciel:

Born to be free

Born to be free

Nobody can steal

Our life away

Born to be free

Born to be free

We'll be forever

We're free to love

Ciel and Add:

Born to be free (free forever)

Born to be free (now and forever)

Nobody can steal (steal the freedom)

Our life away(they will not sever)

Born to be free (free forever)

I want to be free (we won't surrender)

We'll be forever free to love

~Song ends~

~They all went back to their usual spots~

"Hello Tokyo!!"Eve yelled. Then the audience yelled.

"How're you guys feeling?"Eve asked. A lot of them said "awesome". "Good"Eve said, "this next song is called "Let's just live"."

Lu:

It used to feel like a fairy tale

Now it seems we were just pretending

We'd fix our world, then on our way to a happy ending

Then it turns our life was far less like a bedtime story

Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the hero's glory

And it seems we weren't prepared

For a game that wasn't fair

Do we just go home?

Can we follow through?

When all hope is gone

There is one thing we can do

Lu and Eve:

Let's just live

Day by day

Not be conquered by our sorrows

The past can't hold us down we must break free

Inside we're torn apart

But time will mend our hearts

Move onward, not there yet

So let's just live

Eve:

Can we get back to a happy place?

We've suffered so much pain and sorrow

After yesterday

Is there any way we can trust tomorrow?

When we go through life

Filled with strife

Like it's torn and tattered

Can we keep this up when we know that every hope is shattered?

And the lesson isn't new

That some dreams just can't come true

When it finally falls

And the battle's through

When our is faith is gone

And there's nothing left to lose

Lu and Eve:

Let's just live

Day by day

Not be conquered by our sorrows

The past can't hold us down we must break free

Inside we're torn apart

But time will mend our hearts

Move onward, not there yet

So let's just live

Lu:

When it feels like there's nothing

Worth living for

Everything is broken

The light's not there anymore

And the story takes an unexpected turn

A friend is suddenly gone

We can cry our lives away

But if they were here they'd say

Go forward, you must keep moving on

~Both Eve and Lu do a guitar solo~

Lu and Eve:

Let's just live

Just one day

Let's forget about our problems

Let's fall in love with life and just be free

The sun will never fade

The night won't steal our day

Let's dance and laugh and love and let's just live

~Song Ends~

Add:

Give way to just another day,

I start over again.

No way sou hai ni naru made,

It's driving me insane.

World's end souzou ukabete saki wo uranae

I ask myself, What then can I do?

Add and Eve:

Everything I'm craving,

all the things I wanna do.

And I don't know what to do,

I'm not done yet.

kimi ga ireba ii,

By my side I need just you, stay.

Eve:

Just stay the hell outta my way,

No time to be restrained.

I pray shinjiru ga mama,

I hope this path ain't stained

World's end saigo no koudou de honshitsu ga mieru

I ask myself, what then can I do?

Add and Eve:

Everything I'm craving,

all the things I wanna do.

And I don't know what to do,

I'm not done yet

kuinaki jinsei he

By my side I need just you, stay.

Add:

At world's end hold to no regrets...

At world's end hold to no regrets...

At world's end hold to no regrets...

The light ahead.

Add and Eve:

Everything I'm craving,

all the things I wanna do.

And I don't know what to do,

I'm not done yet.

sono hi ni nattara kimi wa dare to sugosu? Yeah

Everything I'm craving,

all the things I wanna do.

And I don't know what to do,

I'm not done yet.

kimi ga ireba ii,

By my side I need just you, stay

~Songs Ends~

Add:

I used to be afraid of showing who I was inside

More than a prisoner – a victim trapped in my own life

I couldn't figure out myself – I couldn't see the lies

No one was there for me to open up my eyes

I'm calling – calling

No matter what I say to you

There's nothing that gets through

Right now I'm calling – calling

Show me who you really are

There's nothing left to lose

That's why I'm calling – calling to you

Don't waste your time pretending like you don't know what to do

Cause you already know the answer is inside of you

Get up and do it – only you can change your life

I'll be there for you when you open up your eyes

I'm calling – calling

No matter what I say to you

There's nothing that gets through

Right now I'm calling – calling

Show me who you really are

There's nothing left to lose

That's why I'm calling – calling to you

Can you hear me？

I am reaching out

Can you hear me now

I'm calling – calling

No matter what I say to you

There's nothing that gets through

I'm calling – calling

Show me who you really are

There's nothing left to lose

That's why I'm calling – calling to you

~Song Ends~

Look up

Kono zujou e te wo kazashita yubi no sukima

Aa, afure dasu aoi kabe no kanata

Toosugite kanawanai sokonashi no

It's sacred our cosmos

Mou ato wa naku yume ni kaeru

Gomi ni sae mo narenai no?

Motto motto takaku made kasoku shitai

Motto motto utsukushii kimi no naka e

Broke up

Itsu kara ka doko e mukau no? Musuu no hoshi yo

Aa, nani hitotsu shirienai

Bind me to the cosmos

Memai no you na jikan no kouzui

Matataku shunkan shimetsu to tanjou

Yuukyuu no nagare hito shizuku demo

Omae wo ima mitsumeteru!

Motto motto eichi atsume tsure dashite

Motto motto utsukushii kimi no naka e

Tooku tooku boku wa mou ikenai ne

Tooku tooku utsukushii kimi no naka e

A peak never ending

~English~

Ciel:

Look up

I hold my hands above my head

Ah, the distant blue wall spilling through the cracks in my fingers

So distant and endless I can never get there

It's sacred our cosmos

There's nothing more; I return to my dream

Can I not even become garbage?

I want to speed up, higher and higher

Deeper and deeper into your beautiful self

Broke up

Where are the countless stars heading?

Ah, I'll never know a single thing

Bind me to the cosmos

A flood of time like vertigo

Extinction and birth in the blink of an eye

Even if it's just a single drop in the flow of eternity

I'm looking at you now!

Gather more and more knowledge and take me away

Deeper and deeper into your beautiful self

So far, so far I can't go any further

Further and further into your beautiful self

A peak never ending

~Song Ends~

We are

We are

We are

We are

They think that we're no one

We're nothing, not sorry

They push us

It's too late, It's too late

Not going back

Yume wa owari me o samasu toki

zetsubou ya kibou mo dōjini me o samashi ta

kagami ni utsutta boku ga toikakeru

jibun o gomakashiikiru koto ni ji wa aru ka

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

Hidoku itamu kodō wa hayaku

tōnoku keshiki o kono te de tsukamo u to shita

They are the weakest

They don't even know

Anything they say

Will never break our hearts of gold

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

Never tell yourself

You should be someone else

Stand up

tell and say

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

So never tell yourself

You should be someone else

Stand up

tell and say

I'm not afraid

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

~English~

Ciel:

They think that we're no one

We're nothing, not sorry

They push us

It's too late, it's too late

Not going back

When I woke up, my dream came to an end

Despair and hope also woke up at the same time

I asked my reflection in the mirror

"Whenever I deceive myself, is there a reason for living?"

Ciel and Lu:

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

'Cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

Lu:

It hurts so badly, my pulse beats fast

I tried to grasp this receding scenery with this hand of mine

They are the weakest

And don't even know

Anything they say

Will never break our hearts of gold

Ciel and Lu:

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

'Cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

Ciel:

Never tell yourself

You should be someone else

Stand up tall and say

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

So never tell yourself

You should be someone else

Stand up tall and say

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

Ciel and Lu:

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

'Cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

~Song Ends~

"Hey, Guys!!"Lu yelled, "Thank you for being here today and for our last song we're going to play, Rise Up."

Add:

Tell me now,

did you really think

this was hopeless?

Did you?

Honestly,

we've been through so much more

than we know

It's true

Eve and Add:

Rise up again - Rise up again

Tonight, we live forever

Everything is possible

Everything can be rebuilt

We will live to fight

again another day

If this was impossible

If we couldn't start again

Then how did we get this far?

Rise up

Ciel:

Don't forget

that the past was

not always easy for you

Now's the time to put all your

demons away for good

Ciel and Lu:

Rise up again - Rise up again

Tonight, we live forever

Everything is possible

Everything can be rebuilt

We will live to

fight again another day

If this was impossible

If we couldn't start again

Then how did we get this far?

Rise up

All four:

We'll die another day

So, don't you be afraid

Go - we will rise up

No - we will not stop

Go - we will rise up

We will rise up

We will rise up

Everything is possible

Everything can be rebuilt

We will live to fight

again another day

If this was impossible

If we couldn't start again

Then how did we get this far?

Rise up

We'll die another day

So, don't you be afraid

We'll die another day

Rise

~Song Ends~

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING"Add and Eve yelled.

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS"Ciel and Lu yelled. Then the four hold hands and bowed. The had everything they wanted and didn't want anything else. They're happy being together forever.

 ** _~The End~_**

 ** _Credits_**

 ** _Take on me- a-ha_**

 ** _Angel of Darkness- Alex Christensen_**

 ** _It's true name-Chara's theme- Aria Rose_**

 ** _Orange Range- Asterisk_**

 ** _Strike Back- Back On_**

 ** _Asphyxia- Cö shu Nie_**

 ** _Enjoy the Silence- Depeche Mode_**

 ** _Hungry like the wolf- Duran Duran_**

 ** _I know you know- Exposé_**

 ** _Before it's too late, Iris- Goo Goo Dolls_**

 ** _Trash Candy- Granrodeo_**

 ** _Perfect Time- Hiroyuki Sawano_**

 ** _Seasons Call, Midnight Celebration- Hyde_**

 ** _This life is mine, Let's just live- Jeff Williams(RWBY)_**

 ** _Cha-la head cha-la- Kageyama Hironuobu_**

 ** _Smooth Criminal- Michael Jackson_**

 ** _S.E.X, Figured you out-Nickelback_**

 ** _The World-Nightmare_**

 ** _Clock Strikes, 3xxxv5, Take me to the top, We are- One ok rock_**

 ** _What hurts the most- Rascal Flatts_**

 ** _Gold- Spandau Ballet_**

 ** _Everything Changes- Staind_**

 ** _Everybody wants to rule the world- Tears for Fears_**

 ** _With or with out you- U2_**

 ** _Devil Side, Underworld, Bloodsuckers, World's End, Calling, Cosmos, Rise Up- Vamps_**

 ** _Tears, Born To be Free- X Japan_**

 ** _~These are all the artist, who's music I put in this story(none of them mine or I own). Also, I don't own any of the pictures I used in this story~_**

 ** _Thank you for reading my story!!! I love you guys!!!! Thank you for everything!!! Bye_**


End file.
